Five Nights At Freddy's: Bonnie's Untold Story
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: In 1987, Bonnie had met a particular child that he soon learned to love but after the tragic incidents, they unfriend each other...until now. Bonnie reunites with his favorite person in the entire world! But does she forgive him? Does she still love him? What will Freddy and the others think about this again? And can he fix their beloved relationship that he broke? BonniexOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic that i'm beginning to start for just for the fun of it. Now if OC things aren't something you folks like, especially relationships, I want to let you know that I'm doing this for the sake of writing a story. I don't mean for it to be like an actual thing and stuff. It's all pretending and not meant to happen. I just wanted to write something that I've been thinking like a "what if" story. So please understand me for that okay? :D alright! **

**So this story focuses on Five Nights at Freddy's(mainly) and Five Nights at Freddy's two (partially). This is a story focusing on Bonnie the Bunny, the original character, and his story of how he had a soft side and stuff with a OC character you will meet in the story. (I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT YET) and the life and focus of the pizza place. Since he is my favorite character in all of both games, including Toy Bonnie, I have decided to write a story since I wanted to try a new idea and blah, I told you already. Idk when do things take place and stuff so I am going to make it up and make it seem correct as best I can. Please do not hate :( **

**So let's begin with the story shall we? Okay :-) Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Please tell me what you think :). **

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, 1994<em>

The Diner had closed up for the night and the animatronics were quietly standing in their places in the same spots they stood during the day. Bonnie had his guitar, Freddy had his mic, and Chica had her cupcake. Foxy was in Pirate Cove, but he had been put out of order for awhile now and was behind his curtains powered down, but his singing was heard a couple of times and it echoed in the whole pizzeria. It was 2AM and Bonnie was the first to move at this time of night, like he usually did when Mike was the security guard from the couple days before, but now that he finished, the animatronics had no need to hunt down any human to stuff them into a freddy suit so they remained in their places until it was time for to open again.

Freddy and Chica hadn't moved at all except for Bonnie, who looked around the dining area slowly, turning his head. He looked at his friends who remained staring straight ahead and had not awakened just yet. Bonnie's eyes saddened and he could feel his emotions get to him as he continued to stare at the dining room at a particular table and chair as if he remembered somebody he used to know.

In fact...He did.

So many...years...ago...

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987_

Bonnie was in the Parts&Service room with his friends since the previous location had closed down and now they were used only for parts. His face, excluding his jaw, remained but he was still able to function if he wished and he would peek from the door to see the children and their replacements playing onstage. He despised his newer model mainly because he didn't hold his guitar correctly in his opinion but nevertheless, both Bonnie's played the instrument the exact same way.

Outside of the Parts&Service room, the old animatronics could hear the show stage beginning to open it's curtains for the show. Bonnie could hear kids shouting with joy and excitement and adults talking to each other about...well adult things. Then, like every other day in Freddy's, the curtains opened and on stage would be the new animatronics, greeting the kids and talking to each other and communicating with one another in a friendly-tone. Freddy and Chica heard this everyday as well but they were used to it unlike Bonnie. They too didn't like their newer upgrades as much but as long as the children were happy and having a blast out there, they didn't seem to mind.

When Toy Bonnie began to play his guitar with the band, the door to the Parts&Service room opened and in came a man and a little girl, probably around 5 years old, with long hair and light purple highlights and giant round eyes that had the look of pure innocence. She smiled as she looked up at the man she stood next too as he switched on the light and escorted her to the back corner of the room and grinned down at her. The old animatronics may have seemed powered down but they were actually listening what was going on here, mainly Bonnie.

What ticked the rabbit was when the man began to frighten the small child and then proceed in snatching her in his arms and covering her mouth as she tried to scream for her parents, crying uncontrollably. Angry, the old animatronics activated and Freddy had caused the light to shut off on it's own. Thinking he had been caught, the employer clutched onto the child even harder and than proceeded to release his pocket knife to hurry and stab her but he was met with giant fur-like hands instead from behind him. He gasped fearfully and dropped the little girl immediately as he tried to fight whoever had grabbed ahold of him but they were too strong. When he was able to turn his head, he was met with red eyes instead. Bonnie's eyes.

Chica and Freddy stood alongside him and Bonnie lend him over to his friends to stuff him into a suit. When the man was out of his hands, Bonnie started to search for the child that had been attacked. He turned his head back and forth and the motion of him doing so was able to be heard as well and he stomped around in the dark determined to find the small girl.

She had scurried off and was now hiding behind one of the masks, a Chica mask, that nearly was as big as she was. She sniffled and peeked out of the eyeholes as she watched the floating pair of robotic red eyes venture around. Thinking she was being chased by monsters, she began to cry and she buried her head in her knees. "Mommy! Daddy!"

She didn't know what to do so she got up and ran over to where the door was. However, she couldn't open the door and stretched up to try and reach the doorknob so she could proceed in going back outside but Bonnie grabbed ahold of her and held her up to where his face was. The little girl screamed, which frightened the bunny, and he dropped her. Suddenly the doorknob creaked and the old animatronics quickly went back to their places as the door opened wide and Toy Bonnie poked his head in. He turned his head robotically as he thought he felt the detection of a predator from somewhere in here. However, his eyes slowly moved down and his mouth dropped open and he looked surprised that there was a little girl in this room instead.

"What are you doing in here little girl?" he asked her, "The party's out there!"

She wiped her tears with her arm sleeve and looked up at the robotic blue bunny with wide eyes. "This man tried to hurt me."

The bunny gasped and robotically took a step back but then leaned in to grab the child, "It's alright. Freddy and Chica and I will make sure you remain safe the entire party." he reassured her as he held her hand and they strolled out of the room with the robot closing the door slowly behind him. When the door shut, Bonnie was upset. He had hoped that the child would adore him since he was Bonnie the Bunny but that wretched newer model of his had, just HAD to come in here and be the hero. Bonnie had to admit to himself that he was jealous since he admired the child more than anything and angrily sat in his position, waiting until the Pizzeria closed so he could have a very nice chat with his toy pal.

* * *

><p>After a couple of the staff members noticed their coworker bloodily murdered on the ground, they disposed of his body into the back dumpster and began to clean up the mess before closing up for the night and after talking to the manager about the incident. At 2AM, all of the animatronics activated and strolled around the pizzeria happily going about their business and enjoying each other's company.<p>

Bonnie was the only one who was last to activate and the older Chica was the first to notice. She peeked her head into the room and spoke aloud to him, "B-B-Bonnie," she twitched as she slowly tilted her head, "Why are you not out here with u-u-us?"

"Nothin C-Chica," he replied before standing up to come out, "Just feeling unrepaired."

Foxy decided to see what the commotion was about and poked his head through the door as well, staring at his friend in what seemed to be concern.

"Ahoy me matey? W-W-What be the problem?"

Bonnie looked at his friends and kept quiet but his eyes wandered over to Toy Bonnie talking to Freddy and Toy Freddy in the background. He walked out of the Parts&Service room and remembered that he wanted to have a little discussion with him about what happened earlier today. Stomping over to the three animatronics, Bonnie stopped a couple of feet away from them and stared. Freddy brightened up and raised his hands in the air. "B-B-Bonnie!"

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy didn't say anything but stare at the animatronic blankly as Bonnie returned the same expression towards them. Freddy grinned and patted his Toy counterpart happily. "Why don't we leave these two to talk t-t-t-to each other. W-Why don't you t-t-tell me about the kids."

"Sure!" Toy Freddy replied as the two animatronics started walking off to the kitchen as he began speaking about the small children, leaving the two rabbit animatronics alone with each other, which is what Bonnie had hoped for.

"So," Bonnie started as Toy Bonnie turned to completely face him, "Meet any interesting c-c-children today?"

"Why yes!" Toy Bonnie replied happily, "Met one. A little girl with black hair and purple highlights! The same color as your fur!"

Bonnie grumbled unhappily, "I think she was my fan. Not yours."

Toy Bonnie didn't say anything but laugh goofily, "Don't be silly Bonnie! You've been down for years! It's obvious she admires me! Besides she probably wasn't around when you were the guitarist."

"You're upgrades don't make it any b-b-better."

If Toy Bonnie was able to move his face, he would be glaring at him. Since he was filled and created with better upgrades and special abilities than his old counterpart, Toy Bonnie's emotions were the exact same way. He was sensitive, like the original Bonnie, but it was mostly offending and feeling insulted that got to him, and right now he was offended by Bonnie's words and angry.

"At least the children ACTUALLY like me." he goofily replied.

Bonnie still had some minor glitches in his system and his anger and violent acts were something that still hadn't been majorily fixed. He didn't like the tone his counterpart was using and also didn't approve of what he had just said. Bonnie took a stomp forward, including Toy Bonnie, who looked like they wanted to attack each other. But they were stopped when both Chicas stepped forward and got in front of the two rabbits. Toy Chica was in front of Toy Bonnie, and Chica was in front of Bonnie.

"No fighting in Freddy Fazbear's p-p-pizza!" Chica told Bonnie as Toy Chica repeated the same thing to Toy Bonnie. The two robots began to twitch a little but returned back to normal as the robotic chickens stared at them disappointedly.

Bonnie took another look at his counterpart and walked off to find something else to do.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, present day<em>

It was 9AM and the diner had opened up to start preparing the food and animatronics for another fun and happy time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The staff had been cleaning the place up from yesterday and the chefs were powering their machines and getting their equipment to begin making the pizzas. Behind the curtains, the three animatronics were powered down except for Bonnie. He wasn't happy and he wouldn't be until he met his favorite sweetheart again. He wished for her return every single day for years now and he was not going to forget it.

After an hour or so, the diner opened and families walked in with their children and started to pay to get in and buy pizzas. After they were let through, the kids would run off and sit at the tables while their parents slowly followed and sat in their chairs as well. Bonnie could hear all the commotion on the other side of the curtains and he looked down at the floor sadly, knowing this was just another regular day. Freddy and Chica knew of his problem and Freddy turned to face him.

"Oh Bonnie," he quietly said as he looked at his friend sadly, "Don't lose hope. You never know. She might come."

"Yeah," Chica piped in as she leaned forward to stare at the bunny, "I just know that pizza was always her favorite!"

"I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up," Bonnie replied quietly as he continued to face down at the ground, "But you've told me that for 23 years now."

"We have?" Chica questioned.

Bonnie nodded his head up and down slowly while his friends turned to each other and then turned back to Bonnie. Before Freddy could tell him anything, one of the employees grabbed a microphone and began his introduction whenever the Fazbear Crew would begin their show.

"Hello everybody and thank you for coming to Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Are you ready to see Freddy!"

All the children shouted excitedly and quieted down when the young man began talking again.

"Then can you help me call Freddy and his friends to start the show?"

The children responded again.

"Okay on the count of three, we shout Freddy alright? One...two...three!"

"Freddy!" The children hollered aloud towards the curtains.

Freddy and Chica looked at each other happily as they patiently waited for a much louder tone while Bonnie sighed and stared down at his guitar.

"Uh oh!" the staff member gasped as he looked back to the curtains, "I don't think he heard us! Louder kids louder!"

One...

Two...

Three!

"FREDDY!"

Music came on from the speakers and the curtains opened and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie activated and looked at the children happily. "Hey everyone!" Freddy greeted.

"Hello boys and girls!" Chica chiped.

"Hi everybody" Bonnie laughed.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"I'm Chica! Let's eat!"

"I'm your best friend Bonnie Bunny here!"

"And everyone knows me Freddy Fazbear." Freddy chuckled as he glanced at each of the families.

"Is everybody having a good time because I sure know that I am." Bonnie stated.

"I could use some more pizza!" Chica told the children as she stared at a family who had a gigantic pepperoni pizza sitting in the middle of the table, halfway eaten.

"There's plenty of delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza Chica!" Freddy responded.

"You can't live off pizza all the time Freddy." Bonnie informed the bear.

"You can't?!" the two other animatronics gasped before Chica faced the children again.

"When you're eating kids, remember to have plenty of green vegetables kids."

"And all you yummy bunnies need to have your carrots."

"Health is important if you want to live." Freddy stated.

"Have a fun and happy time at..." Bonnie laughed.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" they all finished as Freddy chuckled in response. Meanwhile, the front doors to the diner opened and in emerged a young woman and a young man. The woman wore a black coat and blue jeans with white tennis shoes and the man wore a brown leather coat with light blue jeans and black shoes. The animatronics stared over, wondering why there was no children along with them, but they had to continue their show. When they bought their pizza, the woman stared over at the show stage and stared at the animatronic characters as they spoke to each other in front of the kids. She smiled and stood next to her fiancee as they waited for an employee to let them through the rope.

"I want to thank you for bringing me here Jack," she said warmly as she followed him to the table they were assigned too. "I haven't been here for years."

"Yeah Yeah," he replied as he was trying to keep his focus on texting and walking at the same time. "Don't mention it."

She pushed back her long shiny black hair and lifted her purse in the process before heading to the table to sit down. They sat in the special couple type-tables and the woman was facing the animatronics and she stared over at them with admiration as she watched them play their song for the kids. Bonnie glanced over to the right side of the room, which was where they happened to be sitting and his eyes landed over to the light-tanned skinned woman as she watched them play. Bonnie opened his mouth wide open and stopped playing his guitar.

Freddy and Chica stopped as well and turned to eye their friend curiously as to what was his problem. The kids seemed somewhat disappointed and the parents were surprised while the staff who had been clapping along with the children quickly stopped the show, thinking he was malfunctioning. The young woman gasped and her fiancee turned to look over at the robots, staring at them in awe.

"What happened."

"Bonnie..."

"Evelynne?" Bonnie asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of the first chapter. So Evelynne is the OC character, including Jack, so far. But she is Bonnie's favorite person in the whole world. I'm not going to say officially that they "like" each other because that's not what is supposed to happen even though Bonnie sort of, well-he likes her but knows it can't happen since he's a animatronic and all. <strong>

**But we never know. The bond might get strong or it might break forever. We don't know yet lol. **

**So next chapter is going to be long too. **

**Please don't hate me for my own belief of how long and stuff FNAF is supposed to be. I don't really know how long it's been there and stuff so I just took this year as an answer. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. It would make me very pleased if you guys would review and like this story. **

**Let me know what you guys think. :) **

**Update coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I didn't expect so many views from people in just one day. That's pretty cool :D. **

**Okay so the woman/little girl's name is Evelynne and she is Bonnie's sweetheart since she was a small child. She had waist long silky black hair, light tan skin, brown eyes, a tiny nose, rich smooth red lips, long eyelashes, and a warm heart. She also has a scary side (Which won't happen for awhile). Pius I'm not sure if Mangle is a male or female but I'm going to stick with female and have her and foxy 'together' because I thought they always went good with each other ^^. There might also be actual stories and theories pop in here but created in my opinion. Like the bite of '87 and why the new animatronics were scrapped after malfunctioning and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

It was 4AM and all the animatronics, excluding puppet master, were still out and about communicating with one another. Bonnie was in the kitchen messing with the equipment used to make the pizzas since no one wanted to talk to him. Well there was his counterpart, but they were more enemies than buddies. Which was mainly always Bonnie's fault because he was a very jealous-tempered animatronic. He was still upset about the little girl and how she screamed when she saw him. Was he ugly? Did he look like a monster? A beast? He didn't know but he had to see her one more time. He just didn't know how he could reach her. Unless...

Puppet Master! Of course! He would be able to get to her better than anybody else would. All he had to do was make a deal with him since he never did favors or errands for anyone unless he got something in return. However, he was not always meant to be trusted. According to Freddy, he had told Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie himself that Puppet Master was the reason as to why they malfunction and become killer machines. Even if they least expected it to happen. He controlled and triggered them to be evil and despise people, which is not what they wanted to do, but they were forced too and that led Bonnie not knowing what to do. He wanted to see this little girl more than anything and make up for what he did but another part of him refused because he didn't want to speak to Puppet Master.

"B-B-Bonnie me lad!" a robotic voice excitedly exclaimed as it drew closer to him.

"Oh hello Foxy," the bunny replied, wishing that he would go away since he wasn't in the mood to communicate right now.

"What you be doing here in the k-k-kitchen all by yourself?" the pirate asked as he leaned against the wall with his hook and endoskeleton hand crossed into folded arms.

"N-Nothin," Bonnie stated as he glared over at his toy counterpart, "Staying away from annoying r-r-robotic fools."

Foxy thought he had referred that to him but the bunny had pointed over to where Toy Bonnie was standing and the fox turned his head slowly to see where his friend was pointing. They looked over to where the blue-bunny was and saw him talking to Toy Chica, possible flirting with her since he extended his arms open to try and hug her for no apparent reason. But it wasn't yet clarified if it was for no reason or not since they couldn't hear their conversation. Foxy turned back around and stared at his friend before laughing in his jolly pirate chuckle, glitching in the process. "You don't l-l-like him do you?"

"N-N-N-N-No I do not," Bonnie replied darkly as he turned his attention back to the pirate, while Foxy continued to laugh.

"It be alright me friend." Foxy informed him. "Just leave 'em be ab-ab-about his business and there won't b-b-b-be any problems."

Bonnie didn't say anything but watch him take off over to where Mangle hung from the ceiling, patiently waiting for him. To him, Foxy and Mangle were absolute sweethearts and all of the animatronics were happy for them. He was happy for his friend and remembered back at the old location when Foxy had been very lonely in his curtains in Pirate's Cove and wished that he had a first mate with him. When they moved, Foxy met Mangle and then progressed from enemies to strangers to friends to best friends than to husband and wife. Although there was no wedding or anything related to that, the animatronics refer to them as a married couple since they were in love and almost the same. Bonnie sometimes wished that he would have someone similar to him or just have someone in particular to love but he didn't know who he would fall for first. There was the Chicas but there was complications with trying to date them. First off, Chica has never had a liking to any of the characters and wasn't the relationship-type of chicken, much to Freddy's disappointment. Toy Chica was something Bonnie would never like no matter how pretty she looked. Rumor spread from Foxy and Balloon Boy that she was attracted to Toy Freddy but it wasn't proven true.

Bonnie had still been thinking whether he should tell Puppet Master or not. He knew he didn't want to upset any of his friends but he also didn't want to never see the little girl again either. He didn't know why but when he saved her from getting killed, something made her different from any of the children Bonnie had met. Normally some of the little girls he has seen are loud, germy, greasy, and bad children, not that he would admit it of course since he adored children anyways, but the little girl he had met today wasn't like that at all. She was a precious little thing to him and he didn't want to lose someone as cute as she was to where he would never see her again. Oh! He just couldn't help it! He finally made up his decision.

He was going to see Puppet Master.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, present day <em>

Bonnie couldn't believe who he was seeing with his endoskeletal eyes. He stared with his jaw dropped wide open and he blinked a couple of times to stare at the woman sitting at the table staring back at him with a surprised and unexpected expression. Before Bonnie could make an attempt to say anything, the curtains shut close and the staff member who had done the introduction to the families immediately apologized to the parents and came up with a fake statement for the kids that Bonnie was feeling sick and that they would make sure he was okay. The children were disappointed but totally forgot about it when the diner music came back on and they went about eating pizza again.

"Wow," Jack turned back to face his fiancee, "Can you believe that robot just stopped working? That's embarrassing! Well, if he was alive and stuff yeah but he's not you know Eve."

"Yes," she replied softly, "I believe you're right."

Back in the Show Stage, two of the staff members and a mechanic stood as they examined Bonnie from his stomach, which they opened since he needed to check if he was functioning correctly or not. When the mechanic stood up, he shook his head and smiled underneath his moustache.

"Everything is fine an' all. He ain't broken. He is A-okay!" he chuckled as he gave the employees a thumbs up. The two staff workers looked at each other before the young male worker asked curiously, "Then why did he just...stop?"

The mechanic shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know about that one. Maybe he just lost his line." he laughed as he exited out of the door, leaving the workers standing alone next to the animatronics. The young female employee eyed Bonnie curiously and knocked on his tummy. "There's no broken parts in there. He seems to be functioning fine."

The young man shook his head in disbelief as he followed her offstage through the back door, "It just doesn't make sense! All of the robots work and he just stopped!" After the door shut and the young man went on and on about Bonnie, Freddy and Chica activated to life and turned their faces to the rabbit, looking at him with disappointment in their eyes.

Bonnie smiled nervously as he glanced from Freddy to Chica. "Hey guys."

"Bonnie!" Freddy said with a glare, "Why did you stop playing? We were on a roll!"

The rabbit looked down at the floor before facing back up at his friends, "She's here Freddy. I saw her."

"Who Bonnie?" Chica asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

"Evelynne."

Freddy and Chica's heads went back stunned and they said nothing when Bonnie couldn't help but peek from the curtains, grinning happily as he watched Evelynne eating her pizza but his expression dropped when he saw a man lean in and give her a kiss with their mouths stuffed with combination pizza. This didn't please Bonnie and he glared at the young man as he began to make Evelynne laugh. Freddy and Chica were peeking an eye from the other side of the curtains and saw the whole thing as well, leaving them speechless and causing their jaws to open as well.

"Isn't she just beautiful." Bonnie chuckled as he ignored the man and started to focus on the woman.

"My, she has grown since the last time I've seen her." Freddy stated as he stepped away from the curtain. Chica copied him and both stared at Bonnie in awe as he was grinning with a love-sick expression plastered on his face. The two animatronics looked at each other and Chica giggled, "Bonnie's got a crush Freddy."

But Freddy didn't laugh at that. In fact, he didn't respond at all. Instead he grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and pulled him back aggressively. The bunny yelped but the bear covered his mouth to keep his voice low and then he glared at him, "Bonnie. You can't be in love with an adult. Our passion is for the children!"

"Foxy was in love! Why can't I get a chance to try it out too Freddy?" Bonnie asked disappointedly while Freddy shook his head side to side.

"He was in love with an animatronic. Not a woman Bonnie."

"Hey! She was the little girl we met before! She's not like other people and we know that!"

Freddy had his arms folded and just stared at Bonnie angrily while Chica started to get nervous as to what this conversation would lead to. "C'mon guys. Don't make this to what it isn't supposed to be."

Bonnie slumped and stared at his guitar sadly, "I guess you're right Freddy."

"Great!" The bear patted him on the back, "Now, let's get the show on the road again."

Back in the dining area, the staff had been standing against the side of the wall and the families were continuing enjoying their pizzas but not before a deep-friendly voice filled the entire room. "Hey everyone! It's your old friend Freddy Fazbear here and i'm back to let you kids know that Bonnie is alright!" The kids cheered while the employees turned to each other with looks of confusion since they didn't expect Freddy to turn on and to mention Bonnie being okay after what happened. How did he know? The curtains opened and the Fazbear crew activated on stage again and Bonnie brightened when he saw the kids. "I'm feeling better kids now that I get to see you again! I just lost my line!" he laughed goofily. The kids cheered while parents clapped their hands, including Evelynne. Bonnie quickly turned his pupils towards her before turning his attention back to the children.

"Well now that Bonnie remembers his line why don't we try again!" Chica exclaimed as she turned her eyes to Freddy.

"Great idea Chica!" The bear replied with a laugh, "Let's rock out the band!"

Chica grinned and began to count. "One...two...One..."

"Two!" Bonnie interrupted gleefully.

"Three!" Chica cheered.

"Four!" Freddy exclaimed before he began to sing with Bonnie playing his guitar and Chica singing as the backup singer. Jack turned his head and then back to his fiancee, who munched on a pizza as she watched the show continue. "Guess the bunny or whatever it is is back on."

"Yeah, Bonnie." she replied to him softly.

"Who?"

"His name's Bonnie love." she smiled warmly.

"Oh, isn't that a girl's name?"

"I wouldn't say so."

"Oh."

Evelynne blinked and looked back up at Bonnie, who had been staring at her and quickly looked away when she noticed wondering if she was still mad at him, but it had been so long that he had totally forgot about what had happened in the first place. But what he DID remember was what had caused it to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

Bonnie had entered the Prize Corner and stared blankly at the large present box and the drawings that children had drawn of their days in the pizzeria and becoming absolute fans of Puppet. Bonnie stomped over and stopped when he finally reached the box with his right eye slowly beginning to blink out. "P-P-P-Puppet Master? Are you there? It-it-it's B-Bonnie."

The present box opened up and Puppet Master stood with his long slender arms extended up in the air happily. "Hello there! I thought you were Toy Bonnie for a second until I saw you're missing face!" Bonnie glared at him and interrupted, "I w-w-want to see that little girl again? W-W-What is her name?"

Puppet Master stared at the rabbit blankly before telling him, "Why little miss Evelynne? You are fascinated with her?"

"That's her name?!"

Puppet Master nodded his head. "She received a present from me when Toy Bonnie brought her over here to get a present to make her feel better."

"Oh how nice that is." Bonnie growled.

"What is it that you wish for Bonnie?"

"I-I-I-I want to see her again. I d-d-d-didn't get a chance to cheer her up."

"Well," Puppet Master chuckled, "Alright. We would have a deal IF you do something for me."

"What's in mind?" Bonnie asked as he stared up at the Puppet curiously.

"You must prove to me that you and the others are worthy enough of being on-stage again." Puppet Master giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you must find a way to be the stars of Freddy Fazbear's again. Be the guitarist you used to be. Find a way to get rid of the new animatronics if you can."

Bonnie thought that was a wrong thing to do but Toy Bonnie came into his mind. Bonnie always wished that something bad would happen to him so without hesitation, he replied. "D-D-Deal."

"Excellent choice Bonnie." Puppet Master answered. "Don't let me down."

"I won't." Bonnie replied before he watched him disappear back into his box. When it completely closed, the music box wound itself up and played as Bonnie exited the Prize corner and back to the Parts&Service room looking up at the clock in the party room nearby that read 5:59AM.

Hopefully he would see Evelynne today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to stop it right here and then continue more of what happened in 197 before jumping back to where we left off in the present day. Just to give you guys a heads up as to how the conflict was created and what happened to the Toy Animatronics. <strong>

**Update in a while. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, we continue on about 1987's day in the pizzeria before jumping back to where we left off in present day in Fredbear's Diner. I really don't have much to say other than letting you know of how excited I am to continue and to please please please please PLEASE review. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

Bonnie grinned as he peeked from the Parts&Service door to try and see if he could find the child he had been desperately looking for. He glanced in all sorts of directions and examined each little girl carefully. Nope, they looked nothing similar to her. All of the other little girl's didn't have the face that she had. A face of pure innocence, almost like a gift given from birth. Freddy and Chica had been there watching him move from his spot to staring out the door for over an hour or two. Heck, maybe three hours. The animatronic bear and chicken exchanged glances and he shook his head disapprovingly before staring back over at his rabbit friend, who was just returning to sit down for the next few minutes or so. It wouldn't be long until he would hurry to peek out the door again, which was starting to irritate Freddy since he was used to it being quiet and silent in the room.

Bonnie sat down in his powered-down position and ignored Freddy's stares. Foxy was nearby but he had been powered-off and didn't activate until midnight or later since he needed to save alot of energy to roam around. Meanwhile outside, most of the children scurried themselves over to the game area to play and receive balloons from Balloon Boy. Some had even rode the carousel but most of the kids fought for the model to ride on. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy had to remind most of them not to fight since it was against the rules and scared of their favorite mascots telling them what they were doing wrong, they immediately listened and obeyed before venturing off to find something else to do.

Like Puppet Master had agreed to Bonnie, Evelynne had returned to the pizzeria but instead of her parents coming along with her, she was with her elder siblings and their friends. They had just entered the building and immediately took of to order pizzas and play games without watching the small child. She had her hair tied back in a high ponytail and she smiled delightfully when she saw all of the kids standing in the prize corner. She knew that the puppet that had given her a present from yesterday would begin his introduction and she scurried over to wait for his greeting. Right when she got there, he immediately popped out and extended his arms up happily before facing down at the children, who screamed with joy. Though he spoke to the animatronics, he never spoke his voice aloud to the kids because his voice might frighten them. The first child he noticed was Evelynne and he jumped out of his present box before heading over to her. The little girl gasped happily when he grabbed a pink present from the counter before bending on his knees to hand it gracefully to her. She giggled and took it from his hands before proceeding in opening it and what was inside made her smile.

Inside was a purple Bonnie plushie and she absolutely adored it. She had never had a teddy-like bear or plushie in her life and she couldn't help but take it out and hug it lovingly, twirling her body and smiling sweetly. She looked up at the puppet, who had been watching her, and stepped forward to kiss him on his cheek softly. If the puppet had emotions besides anger and happiness, he would have been blushing but instead of that, he gestured for Toy Bonnie to come and spend time with her. The other kids were staring at her in jealously and awe, especially the other young girls, who wanted to seek attention from the animatronics more than anything. When puppet stood on his feet, he turned to entertain the other children while Toy Bonnie grinned down at her happily before asking. "Whatcha got there?" Evelynne held her plush toy up in the air as he stared at it blankly. "It's a Bonnie plushie! It's you!"

Toy Bonnie didn't reply to her excited statement but continued staring at it blankly. Much to his jealously and disappointment, it was a plush of the original Bonnie instead of the blue ones they had of him. Out of all the plushies, puppet master had, just HAD to give her that one! Toy Bonnie's pupils blinked before turning back to the little girl, who had been trying to get his attention. He slowly began to grin at her and then tried to take it from her, which started to disappoint her. "Bonnie stop it!" she shouted as they held onto each side of the blush tightly. "You're gonna break it!"

The staff worker who had been supervising the children from the carousel heard all the commotion and turned his head. He gasped and immediately ran over to where the little girl was screaming and to Toy Bonnie, who was malfunctioning and trying to steal it from her.

"C'mon little g-g-girl," he glitched as sparks began to emerge from his neck. "L-L-Let me see-see-see-see it." his voice deepened at the end as one of his pupils went up while the other remained on the doll. Finally with one attempted pull from the animatronic, the Bonnie plushie shredded and fluff fell everywhere. The staff worker had pulled the robot away from her and when that happened, his grip of the doll's head managed to shred the entire plush. Toy Bonnie continued to spark and glitch uncontrollably while the worker tried to tame him. The child's eyes had filled with tears and she ran away crying while the employee began to lead the broken animatronic back to the show stage. The puppet had been watching the entire thing and grinned as he watched the animatronic return to the stage.

Evelynne didn't want anybody to notice her crying so she ran over to where she had been yesterday. The Parts&Service room.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, present day <em>

Evelynne took a look at Bonnie and remembered that day when her old favorite character malfunctioned and ripped her plush. It wasn't the doll she was upset about, it was that she was one of the few people that knew that the robots were alive. Well typically the Bonnie models she knew about but not the others. She didn't want to find out though either. The diner was going to close soon and since her and Jack didn't live together JUST yet, she stayed behind to see if she could deliver a message to Bonnie. The curtains were closed and she knew that he was probably powered down so she decided to complete her task as to why she came here in the first place. She took out a crumbled piece of paper and a pen from her purse and began to write down her message to the animatronic. An employee who had been cleaning up nearby gestured towards the front door. "Miss, we're closing. You have to get going."

"I know I know," she smiled warmly as she folded the paper and put her pen back in the purse. "I just stayed to see an old friend of mine." The worker shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to throw away the pizza pieces he had swept up. When he was out of the room, the woman quickly hurried over to the curtains and gently slipped the letter underneath before scooting her purse up to her shoulder and proceed in walking out of the diner, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets and walking out the door with her hair flying when she finally made it outside to the windy world, closing the door behind her. The employer that had been cleaning after-hours also left in a hurry shortly after she did and closed up for the night since he knew what supposedly happened after hours. When the entire diner closed and night fell, the animatronics began to activate. Bonnie activated first and he bend down to pick up the folded paper that had been placed in front of his feet. Freddy and Chica weren't exactly awake just yet, so the purple rabbit quietly unfolded the paper and began to read it cautiously.

_Hello Bonnie, _

_I am writing to you to let you know of why I came today. It's been years since I came to Freddy's ever since you became...well, different. You aren't the bunny that I loved all those years ago anymore. Why Bonnie? You used to be my best bunny rabbit and my favorite guitarist. Although I haven't seen you for over 10 years, or maybe 20, I don't know, I'll see you again in a few days! :-)_

_~Evelynne _

Bonnie's jaw had dropped open and he clutched onto the paper dearly. He didn't want his friends, or anyone else, to know about this so he thought of the only solution as to where to hide it. He crumbled it into a tiny ball and popped it into his mouth before swallowing it. It was the only place for it to be kept safe since he knew no one would dare go inside of him, except the repairman, but he was rarely ever broken. Before Bonnie could move again, his two friends awoke and immediately landed their attention on him curiously. Freddy dropped his mic and attempted to throw open the curtains while Chica took off to the kitchen to make pizzas. Bonnie tilted his head and watched his friends hyperactively move around the diner.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked as he jumped off the stage as well and headed over to where Freddy stood with a now-activated Foxy.

"We're just talking." the bear laughed as Foxy raised his hook in the air happily before turning to Bonnie, "He be right me matey! I'm hungry for me food."

Bonnie felt his tummy grumble with parts and he placed his giant hand on top of it, groaning uncomfortably. "I'm hungry too."

"Hopefully Chica is making the pizzas already," Freddy stated as he glanced from Bonnie to Foxy, who both nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm starving."

"Guys!" Chica called from the kitchen, "Come and get it!"

The three male animatronics ears perked up and they immediately ran towards the kitchen, racing and arguing as they went. Most nights they would compete with each other, even though they each had their own pizza plates, whenever the skilled animatronic chicken cooked up a meal for them to engulf on if they hadn't ate for awhile. Three full-rounded pizza plates were patiently waiting on the kitchen tables. One cheese, One pepperoni, and the other pineapple and ham. Chica usually ate a pizza as well but tonight, she wasn't feeling that hungry like her best friends. If she did, she would probably grab a few slices but that would be it. Foxy laughed and stared at his ham-and-pineapple full-rounded pizza greedily before the chicken left with the pizzas back to the dining area, with the hungry animatronics following right behind her as the smell of fresh pizza filled their noses. Chica finally set the three large dishes down on the tables before moving the chairs out of the way so her friends could stand right behind their favorite pizzas. To tease, the chicken never let them eat until she counted to three. She stood on the other side of the table and grinned as she saw their faces trying to hold back the smell as much as they could while they all started to spark and twitch uncontrollably.

"One..." she giggled.

Bonnie moaned his human-like noises as he stared at the pizza hungrily.

"Two..." she smiled.

Freddy's eye began to twitch as he too eyed the pizza while Foxy began to chomp his jaws uncontrollably.

"Three!" she exclaimed as she took a step back when they rushed forward to their food, chomping hungrily. Foxy usually ate slowly but Bonnie and Freddy were another story. They would engulf at least 3 pizza slices at a time and would always chew with their mouths open and you could hear the smacking of the cheese in their jaws. When Chica had first began making pizzas, she found it absolutely disgusting but after awhile, she knew that they couldn't help themselves. They were always hungry. While they continued to stuff themselves, Foxy swallowed a bite of his pizza slice and asked the chicken, "Lassie, would yer mind bringing me a sodi pop?"

"Sure Foxy!" the chicken exclaimed as she walked out of the room, leaving the fox standing alone with Bonnie and Freddy, who continued eating like pigs. The fox rolled his eyes and took another bite of his pizza ignoring the smacking of their jaws that filled his ears.

* * *

><p>After taking a nice, soothing warm shower, Evelynne stepped out of her bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and her head before she changed into some matching blue pajamas to sleep in. When she became dressed, she unwrapped the towel from her head and a trail of long-curled wet black hair fell back down to her waste. She then began to brush her teeth and she eyed her reflection, staring unimpressed, and then spat out the mint toothpaste that had filled her mouth before she rinsed and then begin to wash her face. Using the white cloth that was folded next to the sink, she dried her face and then looked at her reflection another time. All before noticing the Puppet Master standing over by her bed, grinning at her. She gasped and screamed before covering her eyes fearfully, shaking in the process. She then peeked from her hands and finally stopped covering her eyes when she realized that he was gone. She looked over her surroundings from which he had been standing and realized that it was just all in her head.<p>

Or was it?

* * *

><p>Back in Freddy's, Foxy and Chica disapprovingly stared at Bonnie and Freddy, who were lying against the stage tiredly. Bonnie had a hand on his bloated purple tummy and burped loudly while Freddy looked like he had eaten too much to the point where he looked sick, even though you couldn't really tell since he was an animatronic. Foxy and Chica exchanged glances and shook their heads while the chicken began to giggle.<p>

"You fellers be stuffing yourselves with too much." Foxy crossed his arms, "Bonnie, you were also starting to eat me pizza."

"Sorry," the rabbit grinned nervously as he put his other giant hand on his stomach, "I was really hungry."

Chica had been staring at him and then asked, "Was that really her Bonnie?"

The rabbit tilted his ears forward and perked them back up when he knew that she was referring to Evelynne, "Yeah. It was."

"Who be this lassie by the name of Evelynne?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Bonnie's love," Chica giggled before receiving a glare from Freddy. "Or...friend."

Bonnie noticed the bear's disapproval and stared down at the floor sadly, wishing that it could be more than that. He wouldn't deny that he was now beginning to fall in absolute love with her, no matter how much his friend hated it. It was his choice, not his. Foxy laughed and gestured to the bunny, "Bonnie me lad? You love someone? Who be this mysterious female bunny?"

Bonnie and Chica grinned nervously, ignoring Freddy's expressions. "Well, she isn't exactly an animatronic Foxy." the bunny replied. Foxy stared at him blankly before turning to Chica, who nodded her head. All fell silent for a minute before the fox threw his hand and his hook in the air happily, laughing and beginning to glitch at the same time.

"Arrrrrrr, love be a wonderful thing." Foxy replied as he winked to the bunny. "I be happy for you my friend."

Bonnie grinned as he began to stand up on his feet, "Thanks Foxy."

"So tell me," Foxy asked as he put an arm around the bunny as they walked over towards Pirate Cove, "What be her name again?"

"Evelynne."

"What does she look like matey?"

Bonnie sighed happily, "She has brown skin, long gorgeous black hair, bright red lips, long eyelashes, stunning brown eyes. Oh, I could go on forever Foxy." he smiled as he stared at his pirate friend, who patted him on the back grinning widely.

"I be happy for you Bonnie me lad. If you ever need someone to talk too. I be here for ya."

"Really?" the bunny gasped happily before pulling the fox into a hug, "Oh I appreciate it very very much Foxy!"

The fox winced painfully and embraced him back, "Your welcome me friend. Can you please release me? You be squeezing me endoskeleton!" Bonnie's eyes widened and he quickly released Foxy before grinning nervously. "Sorry."

"It be alright," the fox smiled before turning to head back to pirate's cove. "I see ye tomorrow."

"Alright captain," Bonnie joked as he saluted the pirate before he disappeared behind his curtains. He turned back to where Freddy and Chica had been and when he saw that they were gone, he knew right away that it was going to be 6 in a couple hours and normally when they ate, they powered down earlier since they needed the food to go down in their tummies. Bonnie was probably the most stuffed since his stomach was twice as big as before and he was completely full. He patted his purple stomach proudly before stomping back over to the show stage. His mind continuing on and on about his sweetheart.

* * *

><p><em>"Bonnie?! What are you doing?!" <em>

_"I'm sorry." he told her in a deep-voice as he stomped closer towards her. "It's in my system to do this." _

_Evelynne ran as fast as she could away from the rabbit, who began to run after her. The woman tried to run faster as he was beginning to catch up to her but it was no use. Her hair flipped back and forth as she ran in all sorts of directions, trying to outrun the bunny. She had no idea where she was but she knew there was no way out since every turn and alley was hallways and corners that would keep leading to more halls. No doors were present and there was barely any lights, which made it even more terrifying that a killer machine was trying to come after her. She hurried and hid against one of the corners breathing heavily and swallowing hard when she began to hear the large stomps of Bonnie running down the hallway. He passed and failed to notice her and when his footsteps were out of range, she quickly took off the other way, not looking back at all. However upon trying to escape, she became cornered by walls instead of a hall and it was absolutely pitch black. No lights lie past this point and she grew terrified. _

_"Somebody help me! Help me please!" she screamed as she tried to feel if there was a door or window nearby. Then, she grew quiet when she heard footsteps and stomps approaching her slowly. She turned her head and backed up to a corner fearfully when she felt Bonnie get closer towards her. She breathed heavily and shut her eyes wishing that this was a dream and that she would wake up. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and it grew absolutely quiet for a minute. Thinking he had left, Evelynne opened her eyes and swallowed hard as she tried to remain silent to see if he had left. Before she could think of anything else, _

_Bonnie screamed and attacked her. _

Evelynne arose from her bed and screamed, but not before realizing that it was just a dream. She glanced around her large bedroom fearfully and threw herself back onto her bed, sighing in relief. She pulled the white sheets back towards her chest as she stared up at the ceiling with the fan that swirled above her, cooling her senses and calming her down. She was so thankful that it was all just a dream.

As she shut her eyes to fall back to sleep, her mind had thought about Bonnie

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good place to stop :) Can you please let me know what you guys think? So many views in just one day! It's just crazy! But no one gives me their opinion :( <strong>

**Update next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For some people who wonder about Mike, he is going to be included in the story but not for awhile. Also the characters look more from GMOD in this story than the actual game^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Please review ;3 **

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

When the door had closed shut and the sound of sobs coming from a child filled the room, the animatronics activated to life. The young child ran and sat near a corner as tears continued falling down her eyes, sniffing uncontrollably. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica exchanged glances and felt themselves sadden as they continued hearing the cries from somewhere within the room. Turning to the animatronic bear, Chica nudged him softly, "T-T-Turn on the light Freddy." The bear nodded his head and stood up before heading over to where the light switch was. When it blinked on, the three bots immediately noticed the crying child huddled in the corner. She lifted her head up and stared at them fearfully. Bonnie lit up when he realized who she was while Freddy and Chica were totally unaware of it all. They thought it was a regular greasy-hyperactive child. Bonnie hurriedly stomped over to her and was grinning, even though he had no face, and extended his arms wide open to embrace the child, who grew frightened as he approached her. He hesitated for a second but then shushed her.

"It's okay, It's okay Evelynne," he told her as she almost burst into even more tears, "We're not g-g-gonna hurt you-you-you."

The child grew silent and looked up at the bunny curiously before asking in a teeny-voice, "Are you Bonnie the bunny?" The rabbit nodded his head automatically and proceeded in grabbing hold of her, "Yup." he laughed glitching. Freddy and Chica were standing a couple feet away and had no idea as to what was going on. The bear had his arms crossed while the chicken was watching in disbelief as their friend placed the crying child in his arms and held onto her lightly as she embraced him around his neck, ignoring his withered face and glowing red eyes.

"Awwww Freddy, Chica, isn't she cute?" Bonnie laughed as the child began to smile up at him, her tears beginning to dry up slowly. Chica lit up and headed over to them, along with Freddy, even though he hadn't heard Bonnie's question.

"H-H-H-Hello there little girl! I'm Chi-Chi-Chi-Chica!"

"And I'm Freddy Fazbear! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" he laughed while she stared at the robots with astonishment and stifled a tiny childish laugh that followed. Bonnie could feel his system light up with joy when he heard her, including Chica. They hadn't heard a child's laugh for years now and it felt good to make one smile again. The purple-bunny gently put Evelynne down since she had wanted to be released and watched her joyfully as she slowly walked over to Freddy, staring up at him with large eyes. Chica stepped off to the side while the bear was left standing in the same position, unaware of what was going on until he felt something warm wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw that the young girl was hugging him and was smiling widely. The animatronic bear could feel his system heat up and he patted the child's head lightly, returning a smile when she looked up at him again, giggling happily. Her tears now ceased completely dry, which was a relief to the bots, and now was attempting to be playful. Bonnie was so thrilled that he felt sparks go off inside him.

"Awwww Freddy, she likes you too!" the purple-bunny laughed as she finally released her grip of the bear's leg before running off to explore the room. Bonnie had no choice but to follow her and make sure that she wasn't too hyped up at the moment so he began to supervise while his two friends were continuing to stand in the same spots and staring quietly. Chica then smiled widely at the bear, who just returned a simple one.

For some reason, he didn't trust this child.

* * *

><p><em>present day<em>

It was 10AM and Evelynne was up in her pajamas happily making herself a nice breakfast to start off her Saturday morning. The woman always woke in the mornings with a positive and determined attitude and did what needed to be done. She hummed happily to herself as she cracked a pair of eggs from the counter into the pan, that began to cook immediately. She also had a batch of breakfast potatoes, pancakes, bacon, and the eggs cooking all at once, multitasking skillfully. Her silky-rich black hair was up in a ponytail and her red lips curved into a smile every now-and-then as she continued humming. The sound of a car pulling up from the outside of her kitchen window was heard and she immediately knew who it was. She headed over to one of her cabinets and took out a large plate to serve her fiancee his breakfast. She stopped humming and began to fill the plate as he unlocked the door with his key and walked inside shouting, "Honey! I'm home!"

Evelynne giggled and smiled as Jack walked straight into the kitchen, opening his arms to embrace her. "Good morning Jack. How is your day today?"

Sharing a tenderly kiss, the woman walked over to the table to serve him his plate of food. "It's alright." he replied as he sat down in his chair to begin his morning meal. "Can I please have the-"

Evelynne placed the ketchup onto the table and walked back to her kitchen, ready to serve herself a plate as well. He began to eat his eggs hungrily after placing a blob of ketchup atop of them and chewed before sighing dreamily, "These eggs are great Eve." The woman blushed and walked herself over to the table to sit down right beside him. She began to eat her breakfast potatoes and raised her eyebrows in amazement. Turns out that they had been better than the last time she had made them. One issue that bothered her though was who her fiancee always texted. When they had first met, he hardly ever used his phone but now that they were in the works of planning a wedding, he was constantly on it. He also rarely ever called her, much to her disappointment.

Silently, she continued eating while her fiancee continued chowing down his food.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, Present Day <em>

The pizza place was closed down for the day since the animatronics had pretended not to work and annoyed, the owner just decided to call the day off. There were no birthday events scheduled or anything so he just chose to have it closed down for the day and that thrilled the animatronics, who were hoping that they would be able to eat more pizza again tonight. Foxy didn't want to stay behind his curtains all day until midnight so when the manager had left the building, he quickly ran to the show stage and went in behind the curtains to hang out with his friends, who were all glad of his arrival.

"Foxy!" Freddy grinned happily. "Were so happy you're here!"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied as he tried to hug the animatronic fox one more time. "We missed you!" Foxy took a step back and held his hook out in front of him for safety to avoid getting crushed by the lovable bunny's grip. "Bonnie-me-lad!."

"Oh! Right!" Bonnie replied sheepishly, "Sorry Foxy."

The animatronic lifted his eye patch with his hook and grinned towards Freddy. "I here there be adults coming to party tonight."

"What?! How do you know?" the bear asked suspiciously.

Foxy replied with irritation in his voice, "I heard the manager telling a worker and they both were swash-buckling mad when they said it be an adult's night."

The three animatronics were all stunned by Foxy's report of tonight's scheduled event. So apparently, the manager was having grown-ups come drink, party, and eat slices of pizza, much to the bots disapproval. They didn't like it when adults came to the diner, especially a whole pack of them. However, Bonnie wasn't all that upset about it. In fact, he was desperately hoping that Evelynne would be there, but he kept his excitement to himself since he knew Freddy would get angered by it again. And they all knew what happens when the bear got mad. Chica noticed his expression drop and stood alongside the purple bunny before grinning.

"Don't you worry about a thing Bonnie," she reassured him as she put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure she'll be here and I'll make sure you guys see each other."

Bonnie shook his head slowly, "Freddy won't allow it Chica." The chicken's jaw dropped wide open before closing it angrily. She eyed the bear on the other side of the Show Stage who had been joking around and talking with Foxy. Turning her pupils back towards Bonnie, she grinned again.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about her." Bonnie felt himself lighten up to the chicken's words. Feeling a sense of motivation of seeing Evelynne and deciding to make a very good first impression, Freddy wandered off his mind and he didn't seem to care about him anymore.

He was going to see Evelynne tonight and that was final!

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

The small child that Bonnie had adored headed back home after it was time for the pizza place to close down. Bonnie had enjoyed her company and was so happy he got to meet her by the chance. All thanks to Puppet, she would come here often to the pizzeria and be his number one fan! At 2AM, all the animatronics were activated and were having another official pizza dinner with Chica and Toy Chica making pizza slices and cupcakes for the hungry robots waiting outside by the tables and party rooms. The newer animatronics usually never sat with the old ones but tonight, Toy Freddy felt that it was necessary. He happily walked over to where Freddy and Bonnie were and tipped his hat politely, "Hello Freddy. Bonnie."

"Hey-Hey-Hey T-T-Toy Freddy!" His counterpart exclaimed happily as he tipped his hat as well. "Where's T-T-Toy Bonnie?"

Toy Freddy went silent for a second, much to Bonnie's relief. "I don't know. He hasn't been acting right since after what happened with him today." The two animatronics tilted their heads curiously as they had no idea of what he meant by that. Toy Chica then waved her hand in the air and called for everyone within the whole pizzeria to get their slices of pizzas and cupcakes. Each one of the animatronics, except Bonnie, hurried over towards the kitchen while the withered rabbit was facing towards the curtains that led to the show stage.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, present day <em>

As promised by the manager, the adults had arrived at the diner to enjoy themselves with no children hanging around them. All four animatronics were behind the show stage, peeking occasionally to see what they were up too. Foxy and Freddy were the only ones wishing to stuff them into suits but they knew that they couldn't since there was just too many of them to even do so. Bonnie and Chica, however, had a plan set and kept it their little secret. Foxy was well aware of it but knew it was best to keep Freddy company so there was no complications from any of them later on. The rabbit didn't want to screw this up for himself and was patiently waiting for her arrival while Chica had been reminding him of what to do and what needed to be done in order for this to work.

"So when she comes, hurry into the backstage room while I try and bring her over there."

"How are you going to do that Chica?" Bonnie asked curiously while tilting his head.

"Don't worry about what I'm gonna do," the chicken smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Worry bout what you're gonna do."

Bonnie nodded his head and then proceeded to peek from the curtains, patiently waiting for Evelynne to come to the diner. Then like magic, she walked in through the doors and entered with two women and two men following right behind her. The bunny glared at the man he recognized from before and just knew something about him that didn't seem right. He could feel it in his system that he didn't truly love Evelynne like he did. But one thing that mattered was that he was a human being, not an animatronic. However, seeing the woman in the diner was absolutely melting Bonnie's endoskeleton. She wore the same black coat from before but instead of jeans and shoes, she wore leggings and a pair of heels. She looked more decent then the other two women she was with. They wore short dresses and high pairs of heels. To Bonnie, she looked more attractive and relaxed. Chica peered from the curtains and saw her arrival. Winking, she stated quietly. "Okay Bonnie, go!"

Bonnie did as he was told and hurried out of the stage door to head to the back room. He managed to get past the adults without being noticed and shut the door quietly right behind him, standing in the total darkness. He didn't know what Chica's plan was but he hoped that it was nothing violent.

The adults sat in the dining area with beer cans, large pizza platters, hot wing baskets with ranch dressings, and sodas scattered all over their tables. Evelynne and the others sat down at the far left table and patiently waited to get their food. Jack stroked her shoulder lovingly and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "We'll get the food. You girls save the table."

"We will," Evelynne's friend, Caroline, winked. "Just hurry it up. I need to eat something." After they left, she turned her focus back on her best friend, clearing her throat and leaning forward to get her attention as she was looking back over to where her fiancee had left with his brother. "Hey Eve,"

"Hm?" the tan woman blinked in surprise as she spun her head back, "What is it Carol?"

"You and Jack," she replied as she straightened her dress skirt neatly. "How long has it been for you guys now? Three years?"

"Two." Evelynne replied with a bright smile. "Two years."

"Wow," Sarah, the other woman with them, raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's not long. He should've proposed another year later or two."

Caroline and Sarah stifled a laugh as Evelynne remained completely quiet and smiled to hide her sensitivity. She had been dealing with this for 7 years and yet, with her gentle nature, she couldn't unfriend or be rude to anyone, especially to the only two friends she ever made in her lifetime. Back in her days as a teenager, she was constantly picked on by the other girls because they didn't like the way she was. She had been born a beauty and all of the males would always have liked to meet her. Caroline and Sarah were nice to her before but after meeting Jack, they started acting up. What their issue was remained unknown but she knew that it was best to keep herself under control. Chica had been watching the whole thing and glared at the two women who immediately apologized to her as she had been quiet the whole time after. She wished desperately that she was able to walk out and grab hold of the two women and stuff their heads aggressively into the suits but the rule for her plan tonight was not to get caught and try to get Evelynne near the backstage room to where Bonnie was hiding and waiting for her. A man's laugh was heard nearby and the animatronic chicken poked her head through to see who was heading this way. A guy, around his early 20's, was walking over to the backstage door to see what was inside. He had heard of this place and wanted to see if it was true of what his friend Mike had said that there were bodies inside the suits. Chica began to growl and before the young male could turn around, the chicken snatched him, closing the stage door quickly behind her. He muffled angry, frightened, and confused words and realized that a robot had him in custody. He shrieked but Chica's arm had been covering and preventing him from speaking. The robotic chicken glared down and told him threatenly, "You're going to do something for me otherwise you'll be stuffed. You understand?"

Back in the dining area, Jack and his brother returned with their food and set it on the table happily while Caroline and Sarah clapped excitedly, except Evelynne. She had lost her appetite and didn't feel comfortable here anymore. She quietly got up from her seat and told her fiancee that she needed to get some fresh air. He nodded his head and sat down to get his slices of pizza while his brother and the two women were enjoying filling their plates. Stepping out of the doors, Evelynne stood outside and stared at the street lights in the distance and the trees that were being swayed back and forth by the soft winds. It was a full moon out and the stars twinkled faintly up in the heavens as the woman's brown eyes faced up to admire them. Stuffing her hands in her coat pockets, her mind wandered back to the way she had been treated in her lifetime. It haunted her and she wouldn't let anybody know that. She has always been treated unfairly but no matter how much it occurred or how bad it seemed, she wasn't going to let that affect the way she is today. She loved life and was going to enjoy it while she remained on this planet. The doors of the diner opened and she spun around to see who was approaching her from behind.

She frowned in confusion as she saw a young man stand in front of her, staring blankly in her eyes, before asking fearfully, "Are you Evelynne?" She nodded her head slowly and gasped in surprise when he replied, "There's someone who's looking forward to meeting you backstage. I think it's best if you go through the other side of the building."

There was only one person in the entire diner who would be in a place like that just to talk to her.

Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, how's the story going so far? I hope there's no dislikes out there. I don't mean to upset anybody in anyway. Please review though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

Bonnie poked his head through the curtains and saw Toy Bonnie sitting against the stage wall staring down shamefully. He hadn't noticed him peeking inside and remained silent while he blinked softly towards the wooded floor staring at his blue arm and guitar beside him. Though Bonnie hated and despised him more than anything in the world, he had to admit that seeing him like this had made him feel bad. Toy Bonnie was usually the happiest bot in the whole pizzeria but tonight was a totally different story. Bonnie was curious as to what had caused him to be in this state in the first place so he stepped in and headed towards the blue-rabbit, who lifted his head slowly and stared up at him with an annoyed expression.

"T-T-T-Toy Bonnie? What's going on with-with-with you?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes as he turned away from him, folding his arms angrily. "I-I my guitar is broken." he lied, thinking Bonnie was foolish enough to believe that and leave him be. However, the purple-withered rabbit stomped closer till his large feet touched his blue metal leg and Toy Bonnie growled in annoyance that he didn't buy any of it.

"Toy F-Freddy told us. N-N-Now tell me." Bonnie demanded as he continued to stare at the unsociable rabbit, who still sat on the ground with the back of his head facing him.

"I said nothing Bonnie now leave me alone please."

"But-"

"Please."

"No." Bonnie interrupted as his counterpart turned his head quickly to stare up at him in utter surprise. Toy Bonnie then lowered his head as he felt another spark inside him and he decided that it was best not to make direct eye contact. "Bonnie, it's just best if you go."

"W-W-W-What? I ju-ju-just said no." Bonnie replied annoyedly as he watched his counterpart slowly lift himself up. "I want to k-k-know what happened."

Toy Bonnie sighed and there was a moment of silence inside the Show Stage as the two guitarist bunnies stood standing in front of each other, staring at one another blankly. Then, Bonnie leaned in as his toy model whispered everything of what had happened today and the purple-bunny's expression dropped when he finally finished talking. Taking a step back, Toy Bonnie began to smile at him. "There. You happy?"

* * *

><p>The other animatronics sat in the first party room and were finishing their last bits of the pizza slices while Toy Chica was gathering up the empty trays and placing them into the sink to wash later. Foxy chomped on his pizza happily as it stuck on his hook, Freddy was talking and getting along with his toy model, and Chica was sitting alongside him, communicating with Toy Chica. Foxy swallowed his pizza and looked around the tables and chairs noticing that Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Mangle noticed this sudden change and asked, "What is it Foxy?"<p>

"B-B-Bonnie's not here." the pirate replied as he stood in his seat. "H-H-He was here. I s-s-saw him."

"Maybe he went back to the room." Mangle spoke. "It's going to be six soon y'know."

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from afar and all the animantronics lifted their ears to see where the noise had come from. Foxy was the first to take off and everyone else followed right behind him, thinking that it was the security guard sneaking out at the late-hours. Passing the game area, everyone saw Bonnie attacking Toy Bonnie, trying to rip his face off. Foxy and Freddy hurried over to the angry bot and grabbed ahold of his purple arms before lifting him off of Toy Bonnie, who was saved by Toy Freddy and Toy Chica once the purple-rabbit was on his feet. Bonnie growled towards his model with hatred and attempted to escape from his friends clutches but they happened to keep him under control. Freddy clutched onto his left arm tighter as his eyes turned an even darker red.

**"Don't you-you-you do that again! I'll tear-tear-tear your parts out!" **

"Bonnie me lad!" Foxy gasped. "What be the problem?"

"It's him Foxy," Bonnie glared at the bruised blue-rabbit, "What he did! To Evelynne!"

"What d-d-did he do?" Chica asked curiously, tilting her head.

"He-He-He got mad at Evelynne and-and made her cry! That's why she was crying guys."

Freddy and Chica exchanged surprised glances while Foxy was left confused and had no idea of what he had meant. Freddy loosened his grip on Bonnie while Foxy was the only one left to hold his purple friend back. The toy models released Toy Bonnie when he pushed them off of him and he stomped back to the stage. Toy Chica hurried after him while Toy Freddy was left standing in front of the older models, staring at them with disappointment in his eyes. In a fearful voice, the toy bear shook his head and stared directly at Bonnie, who glared at him and began to tighten his hands into balls of fists.

"What is wrong with you?"

Freddy and Foxy had noticed Bonnie's mood change suddenly into one of sorrow and were ready to defend him but by the time they were ready to reply to Toy Freddy, he disappeared back to the Show Stage and a ruffle of the curtains followed right behind him to verify where he went. That left the four animatronics from Fredbear's Diner standing in the middle of the party room and Freddy upset. Ever since they had been put down and used only for parts, the new animatronics had welcomed them and considered them as a part of their family and close friends but now that Bonnie had attacked his model violently, there was a feeling of no longer belonging to the clan that filled each of their systems, all thanks to Bonnie the Bunny.

"Bo-Bo-Bo-Bonnie," Freddy said disappointedly as he placed his hand on the bunny's shoulder, "We need to talk-talk. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Fredbears Family Diner, present day <em>

Like the strange young man had told her, Evelynne headed to the other side of the building to enter the door that would lead her backstage. She didn't know what was inside but she had a slight idea that those empty masks and endoskeletons she had encountered from her younger years were still present since that was what the animatronics were made of. Metal and wires. That's all it was. Walking all the way to the other side of the building, she found the back door that would lead her to Bonnie and noticed surprisingly that it was unlocked. However before opening the door all the way, she hesitated and was prepared to head back inside to her friends and eat pizza. The thought of a large robot lurking inside frightened her terribly and she felt the need that it wasn't necessary at all to go in. But her conscience was telling her to open the door and go inside, which was something she would probably regret later. She grabbed onto the handle tighter and then pulled it all the way down to open the door and head inside. Oh, how her anxiety level went up as she was met with pitch black darkness instead. She swallowed hard and slowly emerged inside, the door closing right behind her. She felt the need to go and run back out since it was way too dark for her to see anything but she didn't and instead walked within the darkness. There was no noise of any kind. No sound, no light, and the floor was a bit slippery for some unknown reason. She had her arms out in front of her to feel for anything that might be in her way that she couldn't see and she nearly jumped when she bumped into something along the way. That was the table.

"Bonnie?" she called within the room nervously. "Are you in here?"

There still was no sound, which made her even more nervous and disappointed that if no one was inside, she would have to find her way back out through the dark and that was something she hated doing. As a child, the dark was one of her worst enemies and the feeling that something would jump out at her raised her anxiety up even more that she felt like vomiting. The feeling was so strong that it sickened her stomach.

Suddenly, as she walked even further within the large room, her hands were met with something hard and metal-like. Realizing that she was touching the body of an endoskeleton and touching the eyeballs, she gasped in alarm and almost fell back when she thought she felt blood around it's eyes. However, large hands caught her and she nearly screamed when she noticed that something much larger than a human had ahold of her. Bonnie's hands.

He spun the young woman around happily and grinned so wide he thought his face would break off again. "Evelynne!"

"Bonnie!" she gasped in horror before he leaned his head down to her. She tried to squirm from his grasp but he was too strong and she was met with a romantic kiss from him, his entire mouth nearly covering her whole face. She muffled angry words and pushed him off of her, as he had finally released her to even do so. She tried to step a couple of feet away from him but he pulled her back in to embrace her, totally forgetting that his hugs were tightening and didn't even realize that he had been crushing her.

"Oh Evelynne I hadn't kissed you for such a long time! I'm so glad to see you again! You never saw me after the last time you came to Freddy's! Why Evelynne? Why did you stop seeing me? Am I bad player?"

"Bonnie," Evelynne choked, "I...can't...breathe."

The purple-rabbit gasped and immediately released her. She coughed and held a hand to her chest as she managed to regain breaths of air before asking sweetly, "Bonnie, can you please turn on the light, I can't see you."

"Oh of course!" Bonnie hurried over to where the light switch was and flicked it on as it activated to life and the two finally were met with each other's faces for the second time in a long time. One stared with surprise and amazement while the other stared in disbelief and confusion. Hurrying back over to her, Bonnie leaned in and attempted to give her another kiss since that was all he ever thought about when he noticed those smooth cherry lips but she stepped back and he crashed onto the floor with a loud thud and she stifled a laugh as he looked up at her in confusion. She shook her head amusingly before watching him get himself up and realizing that he still adored her, she walked closer and kissed his nose lightly. Bonnie melted in her gentle hands right after and she stroked his head gently.

"Oh Bonnie," she sighed, "Do you think I would forget about you? Of course not."

She jumped when a few sparks flew out from his neck. Realizing that he startled her, his eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was happening!"

Evelynne stared at him blankly before giving him a smile. "It's fine. I was just startled for a second. No big deal."

Bonnie laughed nervously before sheepishly asking, "Evelynne. Are you still mad about what happened the last time we spoke to each other?"

Evelynne ignored his question and changed the subject as she examined the backstage room. "Oh Bonnie, how are the other's doing?"

"Chica, Freddy, and Foxy? Oh! They're doing great! We ate pizza the other night and stuffed ourselves up!"

The woman giggled as she made eye contact with him again, "I figured. You love food don't you?"

"Oh yes! I'll eat till there's no more room inside me." he proudly stated as he patted his purple belly. "I'll eat almost anything other than pizza Eve and you know it!"

"Yes Bonnie, I know." she smiled before peeking from the door that led back inside the diner. She gasped when she realized that half of the party of adults had left and at her table only remained Jack and Caroline, who were sitting next to one another and giggling about something Jack was showing her on his phone. Suspicious as to what was going on, Evelynne shut the door behind her and walked over to Bonnie, who had been calling her name and tilting his head curiously. Noticing her expression change, he looked her in the eye worriedly. "Hey? Evelynne? You okay? What's wrong?"

Evelynne looked up at him and faked a bright smile. "Nothing Bonnie. I'll see you soon okay. I need to be heading home. It's almost midnight."

"Well, alright." Bonnie replied as he scratched his head curiously, growing concerned of her sudden change in behavior. "Will you come back and see me again?"

Grabbing ahold of his head and leaning in to peck his cheek, she nodded her head. "Absolutely. Goodnight Bonnie."

As he stood there, love-struck, he shook his head and watched her walk out the door. When it closed behind her with a slam, Bonnie hurried over to the doors that led back inside and peeking an eye through, he noticed that Evelynne had gotten upset over the fact that her fiancee was happily talking to another woman. Much uglier than her according to Bonnie. They were the only ones left in the diner, besides the manager, and they walked out together before the doors closed shut and the diner closed down. When the manager left the scene, Bonnie opened the door wide open and was surprised to see the rest of the gang waiting for him right outside the door. Chica was staring at Bonnie nervously while Foxy and Freddy were standing beside her, their arms folded and staring at Bonnie disapprovingly.

"H-Hey guys. Freddy. Foxy." Bonnie chuckled nervously as he glanced over from both male animatronics. "Are we gonna eat any pizza tonight?"

"We need to talk Bonnie." Freddy growled as the rabbit slumped down shamefully. "Again."

* * *

><p>Evelynne drove in her car staring at the road blankly, not able to believe what she had seen with her own eyes. As she drove, her car past many trees and streetlights that sent a yellow glow glowing down at the paved road below. She drove her new 2014 hyundai sonata and began to play some music to help calm her behavior. Turning on her new CD, she sighed as the first song that began to play was "Am I wrong" by Nico and Vinz. However, she didn't feel totally heartbroken that Jack had been cheating on her with Caroline, she was just so relieved and grateful to speak to Bonnie again. She was forgetting about what had caused them to split anyways and knew it was best not to think about it again. It was such a tragic scene that she thought of calling the police at that time.<p>

As she drove, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw that another person was driving right behind her in a much older car. She began to sped up, thinking that the driver wanted her to speed more since she had been cruising down the roads. She shook her head and failed to notice the oncoming tree that she was about to hit. She gasped and immediately spun her wheel just in time to avoid crashing and she stopped alongside the road, in complete panic and disbelief that she had not been paying attention. She shut her music off and sat in her seat breathing heavily and trying to keep calm after what had almost happened. The car that had been behind her quickly pulled to the side of the road as well and a man came running out to check and see if she was okay. Evelynne heard the knocks from her window and rolled it down as he stared at her in utter shock and surprise.

"Miss? Miss! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Evelynne nodded her head slowly and put a hand to her chest, trying to maintain her heart rate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied as she sat straighter in her seat and was ready to begin driving once again. "Just...Just lost my focus I guess."

"Oh," the man sighed as he looked at her in concern. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded.

"Well, alright." he said as he began to head back to his car. "Be careful next time!"

She smiled and hollered back from her window. "I will! Thank you!"

As he drove off down the road, turning left at the end of the street, Evelynne emerged back onto the road and turned right to head straight back home. All she wanted was to take a nice hot shower, and relax. She also had to return back to work in the morning. As she drove on, her mind became blank and she had thought of no one else since.

* * *

><p>Back at the diner at the show stage, Bonnie was having another scolding argument from Freddy and Foxy while Chica was getting the same thing as well. But most of the disapproving faces were focused straight at Bonnie, who was now annoyed with this kind of conversation.<p>

"I told you NOT to do that!" Freddy pointed an angry finger towards him, "And what do you do? You do it! After I told you not to do so!"

"You don't control me Freddy!" Bonnie growled. "I am an animatronic and I can do whatever I want."

"You are part of the Fazbear Crew Bonnie!" Freddy replied angrily, "That is what you were built to do! Play guitar and entertain the kids! Not go and try to be with some adult."

"She's not some adult Freddy! She's my Evelynne!"

"She's grown up now Bonnie."

"So what?!"

"So she probably doesn't love somebody who's a purple giant!"

Bonnie shut up immediately and ran offstage, running straight out of the dining area and down the hall, slamming the supply closet's door behind him. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy stood there quietly and Freddy groaned annoyedly before turning to Chica and glaring at her.

"This is your fault Chica." Freddy growled. "Because of this, you have Bonnie even more in love than before!"

Chica lowered her head and avoided eye contact with the bear, nodding her head in agreement. Freddy became relieved and walked off the stage to find something good to eat in the kitchen while Chica jumped off and followed to see if she might be needed to make him a pizza. Foxy was left standing on the show stage alone and he stared down the hallway sadly, thinking about his friend Bonnie. After being disappointed in him for a short period of time, the animatronic fox felt sorry for him and got pissed that Freddy had referred to him as 'a purple giant'. He had wanted to remark back that he was a big bot as well but he didn't want to get on the bear's bad side. Foxy was good at keeping his mouth shut and avoiding trouble, unlike the other two. The only time he ever fought with Freddy was back in 1987, but the argument was over Jeremy Fitzgerald and didn't necessary last long. Knowing that it was probably best for Bonnie to have someone to talk too, the fox hopped offstage and ran down the hall towards the supply closet door where a couple sniffles were heard from the other side of the door.

"Bonnie me lad, it's me Foxy. Open up the door."

"No. Please leave me alone Foxy." Bonnie replied sadly.

"Bonnie, come on. I promise I won't tell anybody about this. I'm on your side!"

"No your not. You just want to get information from her to stuff her into a suit. I know that's what you and Freddy are good at doing."

Foxy closed his jaw for a moment before proceeding to think of another way Bonnie would let him in. "If you don' open up this door, I'll have Freddy do it."

Bonnie immediately opened the door and Foxy jumped inside, smiling with glee that the robotic bunny had fell for that statement. He entered inside and tilted his head as he saw Bonnie walk over to the end of the room and throw himself on the ground, staring at the floor sadly and avoiding eye contact with the pirate. The animatronic fox crossed his arms disapprovingly and frowned at the bunny, who shut his eyes and began to sniff again. "He called me a purple giant."

"Aye," Foxy replied, "He is a brown giant. Ye both are big fellers so I don't know what ye be whining 'bout."

"I am in love with a human when I shouldn't be. I'm an animatronic Foxy. We all are."

"Aye but that doesn't mean you have to give up. I believe in you. You can get her if that's what will make you happy." Foxy told him as he walked over to Bonnie and sat alongside him. The rabbit began to get more comfortable with his company and decided to tell him everything since he was a bot that communicated well with him and also because Foxy was someone that he could trust. Sighing, Bonnie turned his head to Foxy, who smiled warmly. "Now tell me everything."

"Alright Foxy," Bonnie returned a smile as he thought back to his story. "It started back in 1987..."

* * *

><p>Back home, Evelynne was dressed in a pair of red pajamas and was quietly making herself a soothing caramel hot chocolate to sit on her couch and watch her very large and expensive HDTV that hung just over her brown fireplace. Photos of her precious loved ones sat in frames atop the chimney and she had hoped that someday she would have wedding and family photos of her own hanging up but now that she had caught Jack cheating, she knew that was not going to happen. Her big wedding plans were over and yesterday was the day she was going to go and find a wedding dress from David's Bridal. She was absolutely crushed and had to tell the people she had made reservations with and inform her own family that the wedding was off. Turning on the television with her remote, she groaned as she heard the rumbling of keys coming from the front door and frowned as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, ignoring the man that had entered her home.<p>

"Eve, honey? Where are you?" Jack called within the house as he entered the kitchen and saw that she was sitting in the next room watching television. Angrily getting up from the comfy sofa, she stomped to him and gritted her teeth before pointing over to the front door. "Get out of my house."

Jack was taken aback for a minute and he began to laugh, "Evelynne. What is with you?"

"What is with me? What's with me is that you've been having your hands on miss Caroline. That's what's with me!" she snapped as she smacked him across his face and before throwing her diamond ring at his head, "Get out and don't you ever come back."

Jack held a hand to his face over the reddened spot on his cheek and proceeded annoyingly walking out the door, not wanting to deal with this bullcrap at 12 in the morning. Right when he stepped out of the house, Evelynne slammed the door right behind him and he screamed painfully as it hit him with a sound that even made the single-woman wince. She ignored it however and smiled proudly as she locked the door and set her alarm system on before shouting. "Have a wonderful wedding with your bitch."

"Fuck you." he replied coldly as he walked off back to his car. Evelynne sighed unhappily but kept a straight face as she walked back to her couch to watch her tv. Then her mind had thought about the man she had encountered earlier and felt stupid for not paying attention and she also thought of her conversation with the robotic animatronic that she knew was alive. She thought quietly if she should return to Freddy's tomorrow after work but she wasn't in the mood to think of that right now and said to herself.

"I'll just see how I feel tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring him something special."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 <em>

"I can't be-be-believe you-you B-Bonnie!" Freddy shouted as he cornered the rabbit back in the Parts&Service room. Chica and Foxy were right behind him and were watching the entire conversation leading quickly into an argument between the two animatronics. The fox shook his head and Chica just shrugged her shoulders as they exchanged quick glances at one another. Freddy took another step towards Bonnie but the rabbit pushed him back, sending the bear nearly falling atop of Foxy.

"Bonnie!" Chica gasped as Foxy stepped out of the way to avoid getting crushed by Freddy, who was ready to lunge back at Bonnie and attack him. Foxy placed his hook on the bear's shoulder and shook his head again, adding. "I think it-it-it be best not to upset him Freddy."

"Foxy! Are-Are you cra-cra-crazy?!" the bear gasped before angrily staring back at the withered rabbit. "Bonnie knows damn well-well that this little-little girl crap is making him sick-sick-sick in the head-head."

"Be quiet Freddy!" Bonnie snapped back as the two animatronics were about ready to fight each other. Foxy turned himself in front of Freddy and Chica hurried over to stand in front of Bonnie, eyeing them both in their eyes with disappointment. Foxy growled and held his hook up in front of Freddy to threaten him while Chica scolded Bonnie and during this time, the two animatronics systems began to cool down and they became relaxed. Freddy and Bonnie then stepped forward to each other and they shook hands, apologizing for their behaviors.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah Freddy?" The rabbit replied back.

"P-P-Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"That you'll never replace us."

"Oh of course Freddy!" Bonnie gasped, "I would never-never-never even consider it-it! I'm your best buddy-buddy bunny Bonnie." he laughed goofily as his friends all smiled delightfully. Freddy patted his shoulder proudly while Foxy and Chica continued to smile with glee. Foxy raised his hook above them and laughed, "And another swash-buckling adventure begins!"

Bonnie laughed and then stopped smiling when he realized that he might not be able to keep his committed promise.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, present day <em>

Freddy and his friends, besides Foxy, had just finished their last lines of their song and ended it with a beat that sent the kids screaming with joy. As the curtains closed, Bonnie couldn't help but grin at hearing those excited voices and claps coming from the parents and the children themselves. Freddy was thrilled, Chica was happy, and the three shared a moment by smiling at one another with excitement. Then, Freddy gestured for the two animatronics to come closer. Once they formed a small circle, Freddy lowered his voice to minimum level.

"Okay, so when the curtains open up again we have to meet a little boy named Timmy and wish him a happy birthday."

"Another birthday so soon? Are these kids all related to each other someway?" Bonnie asked while Chica shook her head.

"No, it's just different children coming here wanting us to make their day even more special."

"Right," Freddy giggled before turning to Bonnie. "And that means no messing up this time. It's a child's day today."

"Freddy I haven't done anything yet! You can't just blame me that quick."

"Well, I'm just warning you. Don't screw this up." the bear replied as Bonnie lowered his head as all the distinct voices continued being heard in the background.

* * *

><p>Evelynne placed a large tray of goodies onto the passenger seat and shut the door as she shifted to the other side to sit in the driver's seat. Closing the door right when she got in, the woman pushed back her long hair and fluffed up her brown scarf before starting her car up. The radio immediately turned on right after the engine did and continued to play from where it had left off from before but the woman powered it off and decided to not listen to any music and took off from her driveway immediately. As she drove silently, her phone rang and taking it out of her bag, she rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Caroline calling. Still wanting to know of the entire incident with Jack, she accepted the call and put it on speaker, placing it on top of her lap.<p>

"Hello."

"Hello."

"What."

"What do you mean what?"

"You don't think I know."

"Oh you know."

"Yeah I do."

"You know it wasn't my fault right."

"Oh yeah sure it was. Don't talk to me anymore."

"The hell but I'm your friend."

"Not your friend no more." Evelynne replied dryly before ending the call. Placing her hand back on the wheel and keeping her attention on the road ahead, she practically started to ignore the events that took place from before and regretted for almost marrying a creep. Feeling a bit heated, she rolled her window down and proceeded driving to Freddy's, ready to meet Bonnie a second time.

* * *

><p>Evelynne arrived to the diner and was surprised to see so many parking spots taken up today. She frowned when she thought that there wasn't going to be one available for her but luckily she found a spot and parked it skillfully inside. Shutting off her engine, the woman looked into the rearview mirror and made sure she looked decent enough to walk inside. She smiled and grabbed the tray before walking out of her vehicle, carrying it in one of her arms, and stopping to take out her keys out of her pocket before placing her car's alarm mode and blinking it's lights in response. Then, she was on her way and made it into the diner. She quickly looked over at the curtains and saw that they were closed. Luckily, she didn't have to pay to get in today since she purchased a ticket the other day to come whenever she wished and she walked over to one of the tables, sitting alone and waiting for the robots to start up their show, something she enjoyed watching. However, she knew that Bonnie was a live robotic machine so she was having the thoughts of going behind the curtains and giving him the goodies she had made for him. Looking over at the birthday party next to her, she giggled when she saw a couple kids running around the tables wearing the mascots' masks and pretending they were Bonnie, Chica, Freddy,and Foxy.<p>

"They're so great right?" a voice chuckled.

"Yes they're quite the fans of this place." Evelynne replied before looking up at the man who stood alongside her table. Examining his facial features, she gasped when she realized who the person was. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I believe we met yesterday when you almost had a car accident." he chuckled before pulling out his arm from his pants pocket, "I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt."

"Evelynne Duran." she smiled before stating, "I'm so sorry about that. I-I wasn't paying my best attention."

"Hey! No worries! I don't pay my best attention on the road either." he laughed as he took the chair right across from her. "Gets a little tiring, though you have a very nice car by the way."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I just purchased it a couple months ago."

Mike nodded his head in agreement, "Pretty cool."

Deciding to take this conversation to a different matter, Evelynne turned towards the filled party tables and turned back to Mike. "So... you hear for the birthday or whatever."

"Actually no," he cleared his throat, "I have to return for watch."

"Watch?"

Mike nodded his head slowly, looking down at the table annoyingly.

"To watch the kids?"

"Well during the day yeah, but at night I have to watch and make sure the animatronic characters are in their proper places."

Evelynne nodded her head and realized that she wasn't the only one who knew about the living characters. She shut her mouth closed when she decided it was best for him not to know about it since she didn't want anyone to know of the relationship she had with Bonnie The Bunny from before. She might be questioned and sued from the company for supposedly 'tampering with their animatronic'. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and smiled at the employee. "Oh! Well, how nice that is."

"It's nice if you don't have four robots coming after you." he joked before correcting. "Just kidding. Just kidding." Evelynne grinned nervously before pointing towards the curtains. "I think the show is about to start."

Mike slowly turned his head and stared over at the stage right before the curtains opened and everyone in the diner saw the three Fazbear characters powering up to life to speak aloud to the guests. Bonnie of course, always checks his surroundings so he noticed Evelynne sitting at the table and stared at her with surprised eyes in which she saw and simply wiggled her fingers signaling hello. Bonnie glanced at his friends and the guests and wriggled his large fingers, still holding his guitar, back to her. Luckily he had made it just in time right before Freddy began his introduction to the children, who stood in front of the stage gazing up at the three characters with wonder and excitement.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Boys and girls!"

"Hi everybody!" Bonnie laughed before turning to Freddy, who faced him as well. "So Freddy, I see that there's somebody special here with us today."

"That's right Bonnie!" Freddy nodded his head before staring at the young boy wearing the large birthday hat. "It's little Timmy's birthday!"

The three animatronics faced down at the young boy, who took a step back after being a bit frightened from the leaning robots just grinning at him. A couple of his friends however pushed him back against the stage and were whispering for him to talk to them and that it was so cool being here and talking to the Fazbear crew. Evelynne was watching with delight while Mike had left during the intro to attend to some business in his office. She didn't seem to mind him though. He seemed like such a nice guy. Bonnie's goofy laugh was then heard from onstage and the woman watched as the three animatronics continued to socialize with the children and each other. Luckily, the song Freddy came up with afterwards wasn't too long, much to her relief. But that made little Timmy's day even brighter after hanging with the three bots as the bear had sang for him.

Proceeding with caution, Evelynne grabbed the covered tinfoil tray and began to walk towards backstage where she opened the door that led to the robots. Knowing that they thought she was an employee, Evelynne whispered, "Bonnie."

The motion of the bunny's ears came to life and he turned almost his entire body to see who it was. Freddy and Chica heard her too but decided to remain powered down to not let the human know that they were still alive. Seeing the tray in her hands, Bonnie tilted his head as she walked over to him. "What's in there?"

"Something for you and your friends to eat later." she smiled as she quickly glanced around. "Where can I put this without anyone knowing?"

Bonnie pointed to the door. "Hide it backstage. Hardly any employees go there cause of the smell of rotten pizza we throw out and stuff in the empty heads."

Evelynne sniffed and could detect the scent coming from the rabbit. "No wonder." The rabbit grinned sheepishly while the woman placed the tray down for a second right before stroking his nose. Freddy's eyes slowly turned towards the two and glared while Chica's eyes did the exact same thing except stare in complete surprise. When Evelynne pulled back, the two animatronics quickly went to face forward and pretended not to exist while the woman bent down in front of the rabbit and grabbed her tray. Bonnie couldn't help but stare and before she got back up, he quickly looked away and pretended he hadn't while she smiled and winked at him.

"So I'll leave these goodies for you and the others in the back room. I'll come and pick it up tonight or tomorrow if I have too. Depends."

"Okay." Bonnie replied waving as she left the stage. "Bye Bye Evelynne."

Freddy and Chica activated once she had left and Bonnie jumped back startled, thinking Freddy was going to scold or hit him but he didn't, surprisingly. Instead, the bear was staring at him with a smirk while Chica was staring with a frown.

"Bonnie, I saw that look."

"What look."

"You gave to her when she bend down. Shame on you!"

Bonnie grinned sheepishly while Freddy couldn't help but laugh and the rabbit clutched onto his guitar tighter before clearing his throat.

"Well I guess tonight is going to be very interesting for us."

"Why's that?" Chica asked before Bonnie grinned evilly.

"Mike's back and I have a feeling tonight is going to be very interesting."

Freddy and Chica exchanged glances before smiling back at Bonnie, who clutched onto his guitar tighter and began to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbears Family Diner, 1981<em>

Bonnie stared down at the black buttons on his chest as a child was desperately jumping up in the air to reach them. This young boy and another were competing to try and touch the rabbit's top button to show off in front of the animatronic, who stood there standing in the middle of it all laughing and watching in amusement. None of the two children succeeded and instead were arguing and shouting at each other that caused almost everyone in the dining area staring in surprise. Freddy shook his head and walked over to the two boys who were beginning to push one another in front of Bonnie and the two robots then stepped in and lifted the two away from each other, both telling them matter-of-factly.

"There is absolutely no fighting inside of Freddy's! Please keep your hands to yourself and enjoy some more pizza!"

Annoyed, both children ran off and did as they were told while Freddy and Bonnie nodded their heads, letting each other know that the problem had been taken care of. Freddy eyed the rabbit when he laughed at his buttons plastered on his chest and stomped off to attend to other duties, leaving Bonnie standing alone in the diner with a few children still surrounding him. A young girl, about 7 years old, tugged on the rabbits arm and pleaded excitedly.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! I wanna show you my baby sister!"

"Alright little girl," Bonnie replied before turning to the other children while the hyperactive child still pulled on his arm. "Stay here kids. I'll be right back."

When the other children took off towards Pirate's Cove to mess with Foxy, Bonnie followed the little girl who continued pulling on his arm until they reached a table where a woman sat in one of the chairs with a baby stroller standing right next to her with light pink bundles sticking out. The little girl finally released Bonnie's arm and jumped up in down with excitement as she asked her mother.

"Mama, can Bonnie look at my little sister! Please! Please!"

The woman eyed the rabbit curiously before smiling down at her daughter. "Okay, but be careful."

The little girl continued to jump up and down with excitement when she gestured for Bonnie to come towards the stroller. The rabbit bent his ears forward before quietly walking closer and looking at what was inside. His jaw dropped open when he saw the most precious newborn baby girl sleeping soundly in her blankets, gurgling and moving to get more comfortable in her seat. While he continued staring at her, Foxy was chasing the children that had been with Bonnie since they had now stolen his hook, shouting angrily. "You rascals better give me back me hook or you rulebreakers will be walking the plank!"

The woman started to get a bit suspicious as to why the robot alongside her daughter kept staring at her baby. She didn't know why but she smiled when she saw that he was fascinated by her when he turned to her and asked politely.

"Ma'm, can I hold your baby?"

"Of course!" she nodded her head before grabbing the infant in the stroller. Bonnie watched with astonishment as she finally pulled the tiny newborn out and gently held her in her arms before walking over to the rabbit. "Just please be careful."

"I will! Being careful is very important here at Freddy's." he replied as she gracefully placed the baby in his arms. Bonnie grinned at the woman and then looked down at the sleeping face that he held before him. The little girl that had wanted this to happen giggled before he jumped back startled when her sister sneezed out of nowhere. The rabbit then decided to hand her back to her mother and when she was out of his arms, he tilted his head and looked down at the child.

"What's your sister's name?"

"My sissy's name is Evelynne!"

"That's a pretty name!" Bonnie smiled before turning over to where Freddy and Chica were while Foxy was still chasing the same children around the diner trying to catch his hook. The little girl decided to join in on the fun and took off while the rabbit stomped over to his buddies, who greeted him and offered him a slice of pizza. Bonnie agreed and stuffed it into his mouth before peering back over at the woman who cradled her tiny newborn lovingly. Smiling, the rabbit stared at the baby's face and realized that...

She was a special baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now, Mike is in the story and back at his job BOTH day and night. I've decided it to be the case that way for the story to continue and the previous location where the characters were before FNAF2 even happened. <strong>

**Updates soon. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So like I mentioned before, Mike is now in the story. **

**I also have brought the old Fredbear's family diner from before and included it's past in here as well. I'm not sure when i'll pop Golden Freddy in here but if I can, I will for sure fit him into the storyline. Also the killer and the dead children will be put in the story as well from before but I will keep the identities under wraps since I don't know who they are or who they were before. **

**P.s. I hope you guys like the story. I am trying my absolute best to make it all seem sense and please let me you your opinions in the review box! ;3 Oh please! For the sake of an animatronic please leave a review! **

**Anyways, here's chapter 7 :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF 2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p>Mike sat in his office, patiently waiting for the animatronics to move around again like they usually did after-hours. He watched the three characters through the cam with a scowl plastered on his face and eyed them with suspicion filled in his eyes. He also changed the cam to Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy, since these were the nights that he would probably be most active. However, none of them had moved from there spots so Mike shut off his cam checker and decided to mess with the inbox on the telephone to check and see how many people had left messages for him. Only a couple, but the first three were mostly about some more birthdays coming up on what specific days and what they are expecting from the diner. One parent even joked that Freddy could come offstage and spend quality time with his child. Mike shook his head amusingly and continued to listen to the other recordings while marking them each down on a piece of paper, ready to give to the manager first thing in the morning and failing to notice that one of the animatronics had left the stage.<p>

Backstage, Bonnie creaked the door open before peering his head inside to find the tray Evelynne had left behind. He frowned when he didn't notice it anywhere and was about to leave but he spotted it sitting in one of the darkest corners hiding behind a Freddy mask. Stomping over to the object, he grabbed a hold of it with both of his hands on both handles and walked out of the room, leaving the door open right behind him. The smell of baked goodies filled his nose and Bonnie couldn't wait to see what was in store for him and his buddies. Placing the tray on one of the tables, he whistled for his friends and the remaining three came out of their spots, jumping off their stages and heading over to where the rabbit stood. Bonnie grinned widely and licked his jaws hungrily as he stared at the covered tray while the others looked at him in awe.

"Bonnie what's all the fuss about?" Freddy asked as the rabbit began to jump up and down hyperly. Foxy eyed him right before noticing the tray in front of him and suspicious of what was inside, he lifted his hook up and touched the tinfoil, right before jumping back startled when his hook slipped and cut through the foil, making a loud tear. Bonnie gleefully then tore it off and grinned widely when he saw soft-looking chocolate chip cookies. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy peered down and dropped their jaws seeing the delicious treats. To test it out, Freddy grabbed a cookie and sniffed it before taking a small bite. His eyes widened and he popped the rest into his mouth while Bonnie was next to try one. Then Foxy. Then Chica.

All four animatronics stared at the treats with wide eyes before looking at each other the same way.

* * *

><p>Finally clearing the inbox, Mike sighed with relief as he lay back in his chair, glad he completed one of his tasks for the night. Now all he had to worry about was trying not to get caught by any of the robots. Turning on his cam checker, he flicked the cams and immediately noticed that Pirate's Cove was empty. Gasping in alarm, Mike shut the left door closed and checked the hall to see if Foxy was on his way to the office but was surprised to see that he wasn't. Then, he checked the stage and saw that all of the animatronics were gone. Searching through the cams to find them, he flicked until he reached the dining area where the four figurines stood nearly offscreen, engulfing in what appeared to be...cookies?<p>

"The fuck?" Mike leaned in closer to the cam to see if he was imagining it or not. Nope, not a hallucination. They were actually eating cookies. LIVE cookies. Where the heck did they get cookies from? He didn't know. Mike placed the cam checker down and was deciding if he should leave early tonight since he really didn't feel like doing this. However, he needed the money again and groaned when he realized that there was no way for him to get out of this job anymore. With a frown, he decided to take a short nap with the doors closed since the power now was unlimited and the manager had paid the bill for this month. However, they were still on the list of shutting down for good if conditions here didn't improve.

Laying back in his chair, Mike relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep, failing to realize that he had forgotten to shut the doors.

**25 minutes later... **

Mike opened his eyes slowly and failed to see four figures standing right in front of him. Opening his eyes a second time, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw all four animatronics grinning happily with a few remaining cookies in the tray that Chica was holding. Bonnie leaned in and pulled the man aggressively by the arm before pointing at the tray gleefully. "Mike! Take a cookie!"

The man shook his head disapprovingly. "No way! Nuh uh! No way am I eating those!"

Bonnie growled and was about to charge at Mike but Foxy stopped him. They all knew that Freddy was in charge and it was always him that decided what happens to the security guard. The three animatronics looked over at the bear, who folded his arms and stared at him angrily.

"Mike, have one, Or..."

"Or what? You guys don't scare me anymore!"

"Or else we'll stuff you."

Mike turned his head and avoided eye contact with each of the animatronics, who all exchanged looks before smirking together, thinking of the perfect torture attempt that they could do to their little human friend. Snapping his fingers, Freddy grinned when Bonnie and Chica went forward to grab Mike.

And all that was heard throughout the entire diner were screams.

* * *

><p>Evelynne sat in her bed, playing crossword puzzles on her tablet and munching on Lays chips. Outside her window, she could hear the howling of her dogs pleading to be let inside. She ignored them and proceeded playing her game as the dog's barked up at her window for attention. She had a West Highland White Terrier named Molly and a long coated vanilla-colored Chihuahua named Vince. Their little howls and barks continued on and on but no matter what, Evelynne never usually let them in unless if they were extremely well-behaved. Recently, Vince had urinated on one of her house plants, angering and making her kick them both outside since she wasn't sure which dog did it. Shaking her head, the woman shut off her tablet and placed it underneath her pillow before turning off the lamp and laying back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She blinked twice and then remembered that she had to work overtime tomorrow and wouldn't be able to get her grandmother's food tray she had left behind at Freddy's. Groaning in annoyance, Evelynne got up from bed and went to her closet to throw on some clothes to hurry and go retrieve it.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was strapped to one of the dining chairs by wires while Chica was trying to forcefully feed him some cookies. She began to get irritated whenever he would dodge and she glared at him angrily while he shot a look back to her and the other animatronics, who had him surrounded.<p>

"It won't work Freddy," Chica huffed angrily before folding her arms, "No matter what we do. He's not going to eat the cookies we saved for him."

"I don't know why he's not eating them. They're just cookies." Freddy replied before leaning down to look Mike in the eye. Bonnie stood behind him and when the human tried to jump away, the rabbit clutched onto the chair and grinned down creepily at him, who shivered by just seeing his robotic blank stare. Foxy stifled a laugh and took a munch of the cookie that had been in his hand while Mike raised an eyebrow and glanced at each of the robots, who all stared blankly at him waiting for what he would do next. Freddy then spoke up and offered one to him, smiling nicely.

"It's just a cookie. Take one. You never know if you'll like it."

"I've eaten chocolate chip cookies before Freddy! I have had plenty in my lifetime!" Mike shouted angrily back while trying to escape from the wires that were strapped around him. "Now can you let me go!"

Foxy didn't approve of his response and shook his head. "Not until you eat two of Bonnie's girlfriend's cookies."

Mike was about to shake his head but upon hearing of what the fox had said, he tilted his head slowly to the side and looked at him in awe. "Bonnie's girlfriend?"

Foxy nodded before winking over at the rabbit, who began to get really embarrassed of where this conversation was leading too but was also a bit surprised to notice that his buddy now truly accepted Evelynne, most likely for the delicious cookies she had made. Mike was left silent and then burst out laughing, receiving glares from the animatronics besides Bonnie, who lowered his head and stared down at the floor sadly. Foxy noticed and angrily pointed his hook right atop of Mike's nose, making the human shut up immediately and staring at the silver sharp object with fear in his eyes. Chica and Freddy began to giggle and took bites of the cookies in their hands before the fox spoke.

"Now you listen here Mikey," the pirate growled as he sunk his hook deeper on the human's nose, "I don't appreciate your laughs on me best pal. I suggest if you want to continue living, you shut up and do what we tell you," he then sunk his hook down towards the guard's stomach and grinned evilly, making Mike absolutely fearful for his life as he began to shake uncontrollably. "Or you can kiss these living guts goodbye."

"Okay! Okay!" Mike screamed before opening his mouth to accept a treat. "Just give me a cookie!"

Bonnie grinned gleefully along with Freddy and Chica before watching Foxy stuff two aggressively into the guard's mouth. Mike hadn't expected it him to be so ruff and he nearly choked but luckily he managed to chew without a problem and that made Foxy smile proudly. "See Mikey? Was that so hard?"

After swallowing the cookies, Mike raised his eyebrows in astonishment before replying to the fox, "Actually, they were pretty good."

A small gentle knock was heard from the diner's front doors and all five froze in alarm, thinking that it was the manager. However, Chica squinted her eyes and leaned closer to get a better look and noticed that it was...

"Bonnie! Look who's here to see you!" Chica giggled.

Bonnie jumped in alarm and gestured for Freddy to come closer to him. Whispering in his ear, the rabbit pleadingly asked. "Please hide Mike. I don't want her to see what we've been doing." The bear blinked in confusion and then nodded his head before gesturing for Chica's help. The chicken agreed and then helped lift the chair Mike was strapped in back to the security room, leaving Foxy and Bonnie in the dining area alone together. The purple bunny gulped and grew nervous before noticing that he was an absolute mess. Cookie crumbs nearly covered his entire mouth and chest and Foxy saw that he was very dirty.

"Bonnie me lad! Clean yourself up!"

"What about Evelynne?"

Foxy took a look over at the door and then back at the rabbit, who began to panic that she would probably never be let inside. Foxy grinned and patted his shoulder before stating, "I'll let her inside. Let me meet this lass while you get yourself all fixed up." Bonnie nodded and hurriedly ran to the supply closet to find some tools or anything that would help get the stain of the cookie grease and crumbs off of him. Foxy then started to get nervous upon meeting this adult that his buddy admired. Not that he didn't like her or anything, but he had not encountered a woman in years. Like YEARS. Last time he spoke to one was in 1981. He shook his head not thinking about such foolishness and ran to the door to let her in. Opening it with his hook , Foxy poked his head out and grinned widely at Evelynne, who jumped back horrified and placed a hand over her beating heart.

"Why hello there lassie! Welcome to Freddy's! What can I do for you? Would you like to come inside!"

She nodded and took a couple of steps towards the door but seeing the animatronic's frozen grinning face made her hesitate and she stepped back, shaking her head in disapproval that she had wanted to go in. Foxy laughed and his voicebox began to glitch before stating. "Oh lass, I know i'm not Bonnie, but he had to clean himself up of the cookies you made and told me to let you inside."

Evelynne became more relaxed and asked, "Are you...Foxy?"

The animatronic nodded his head, "The one and only!" he laughed again as his voicebox continued to glitch. The woman smiled nervously and when the fox stepped out of the doorway, she cautiously walked inside and avoided eye contact with the animal, who had already began to admire her personality. For some reason, this woman seemed trustworthy and more calm than the other adults, which made the fox comfortable with her. Noticing the stage lights had been brightened up by Foxy, who thought it was necessary for some light, Evelynne saw her grandmother's tray set on one of the tables and hurried over to it before gasping at the mess on the floor.

Foxy grinned sheepishly before saying, "I-It was kind of delicious to us all that we couldn't help ourselves."

"No problem," Evelynne replied as she proceeded to grab the tray's handles. "Just let me know when you guys want something else and I'll bring it."

Bonnie then entered the room from the hall and gasped happily. "Evelynne!"

The woman and the fox turned their heads to the rabbit, who ran over to where they both were and immediately embraced her. Foxy nearly panicked realizing that Bonnie was crushing her insides and he tried to attempt to pull them apart. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie gasped and quickly released Evelynne, who's entire face was red and was coughing for air. Foxy elbowed and shot him a look while the bunny grinned nervously. When the woman finally regained her oxygen levels back to normal, she stared into the tray and saw that all 66 cookies she had made were gone. Impressed, she smirked at the two animatronics standing before her and asked.

"So. Were they good?"

"Absolutely!" Bonnie interrupted Foxy, who was going to reply first. The pirate glared and elbowed him again while the woman began to giggle. Smiling brightly that rosied up her cheeks, Evelynne cleared her throat before looking down at the ground around her.

"Well, I better be heading home. I have a big day at work today and I need to get as much rest as I can."

"What? So you can't visit me today?" Bonnie whined as he slumped his shoulders.

Evelynne shook her head, "Not today. But tomorrow I can stop by."

"Why not after work."

"Bonnie, I can't come here every night. I can get in trouble."

Foxy nodded his head in agreement. "She's right mate."

"Well...okay." Bonnie replied before taking a step towards her, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe you can bring some more cookies?"

"Maybe..." she giggled as she teased and grabbed ahold of his nose, squeezing it playfully. The bunny grinned and laughed goofily before watching her take off out the door right after she waved farewell to both him and Foxy. When the door shut behind her, the two animatronics sprinted down the left hall together and approached Mike's office. Freddy and Chica were standing there with him while he was still tied up in the chair, pleading to be released. Bonnie nodded his head to Freddy and the bear nodded his head to Chica who then set Mike free. After a couple of wire issues, he was out and he couldn't help but do a happy dance in the middle of the circle of the surrounding confused animatronics. Bonnie began to laugh while Foxy shook his head in disbelief. After that, Mike then pointed at the doors, glaring at each of the robots.

"Get out."

"But you were just happy!" Bonnie groaned unhappily while Chica and Freddy started to get angry when it sounded like he was threatening them. Especially Foxy. He had his hook pointing towards the human but the guard shook his head and kept pointing to the doors. "Leave or 6AM will come sooner than you think."

"We're not stupid," Freddy stated, "We know when it's time to head back to our places."

"Well I don't want anymore trouble from you. Go make pizzas or something."

Bonnie felt his stomach grumble and he directly stared at Chica, giving her pleading eyes. "I think he's right. I'm hungry."

"I'm not." Foxy shook his head while Freddy folded his arms.

"Same here."

"Okay Bonnie," Chica replied with a smile, "Let's get you a pizza."

Bonnie grinned widely and hurried over to the right door, walking alongside Chica and talking about his guitar, bragging as they went while Foxy and Freddy were left alone together in the room with Mike. Deciding it was best to leave too and not wanting anything else to do with him, the two remaining animatronics left the room, relieving the man as he finally rested back in his office chair. The entire diner then got very quiet but not before the clanging of pans was heard all the way from the kitchen. Trying to ignore the sounds, Mike put on his earphones and listened to some rock music pretending not to notice the peeking head of Bonnie peering from the right door.

"Hey Mike? Chica asked me if you would like a pizza."

Mike was so tuned in to his music that he jammed his head up and down, which made the rabbit think that it was an automatic yes. Bonnie ran off back to the kitchen and told Chica his answer while she was still making his. While she still made a ton of racket, Foxy and Freddy were sitting atop the wooden stage and dangling their feet as they tried to maintain a good conversation with each other. The bear then brought up the topic of Evelynne and what did she look like to the pirate. Foxy began to smile and started to describe her features.

"The lass has long hair, bright eyes, light-brown skin, and red lips." Foxy said as he dangled his feet. "I won't judge Bonnie. She's very pretty and seems very nice. I like her."

Freddy tilted his head and shook his head in amusement before saying, "The way you described her seems like she's that gorgeous."

"Yeah, she's pretty." Foxy replied. "Now I know why Bonnie loves her."

"No," Freddy shook his head, "For as long as I can remember, Bonnie had been fascinated by her back at the old location. You see, when you were powered down, this child almost got killed by the imposter that...anyway, this little girl we saved happened to be her and Bonnie couldn't help but fall in love with her, like a fatherly figure almost. But now that she's older, he loves her for something else."

"Like a mate." Foxy interrupted while the bear nodded his head slowly.

"However you call it."

Foxy stared at the bear blankly before laughing. "I personally told the lad that if that's who he wants to be with, so be it."

"But what about the diner? The company? The crew?" the bear asked while Foxy placed an arm around his shoulder.

"If we close, Bonnie is a free lad and he can choose his own way."

Freddy shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't want him to replace us for a human who might not want us around."

"Freddy me lad, he promised that he would never replace us."

Fredy remained silent and started to feel a bit relieved that he remembered when he had asked the rabbit that question. His exact words were that he would never replace his buddies for a girl and if he broke that promise, he would never be forgiven by any of them. Bonnie then entered the dining area and gestured for his buddies to come back to the kitchen.

"Chica made us some cupcakes! Come on! Come and get one!"

"Tell the lass we'll be right there." Foxy grinned before elbowing the bear. "Hey, let's get ourselves another treat."

"I'll be there in a minute Foxy. Just give me a second."

The fox shrugged his shoulders. "Arrrr be meeting you there." he said before sprinting off to the kitchen to grab a delicious cupcake. Freddy was left alone on the stage and dangled his feet slowly while thinking long and hard about the feeling in his system that he was getting to him. He felt...down and that was only because he had the feeling that his best friend would leave them for a human being who probably would not accept them in their relationship. Yeah, she seemed nice and all but they weren't too sure if she was 100% animatronic friendly. She had grown up and was probably a very busy woman. With all that paperwork she has to fill out and taxes she has to pay, Freddy could point out that if they ever closed, she would hog Bonnie and not want them around. Thinking about what the aftermath would be like made the bear shiver in fear, and he jumped off the stage. As he stopped shaking, he hurried over to the kitchen and saw his buddies happily munching on cupcakes. Bonnie had eaten most of them since his entire mouth was coated in frosting and Foxy and Chica had only eaten most of the remaining pieces, saving Freddy the last 6. Bonnie was still hungry and tried to attempt to take one but Chica smacked his hand. He yelped before turning to see his friend standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey Freddy," Bonnie grinned nervously, trying to seem innocent. "We saved you some cupcakes."

"Foxy and I saved him cupcakes," Chica corrected him as he smiled sheepishly while the bear eyed him. "Bonnie here tried to eat your's after eating the first 12."

"It's fine," Freddy smiled, "Bonnie can have them."

The rabbit gasped happily before snatching the cupcakes in his arms. Foxy and Chica's jaws dropped and they frowned at their leader, who ignored them before sitting atop the medal table while the rabbit engulfed down the remaining cupcakes, smacking his jaws as more frosting and bread crumbs coated around his mouth. Freddy stared down at his other two friends, ignoring Bonnie's chewing, and grinned. "Today should be another new day for us."

Foxy and Chica smiled delightfully and Freddy returned a smile before pointing at a pizza lying on the other side of the table. "Who's that for?"

"Mike." Chica replied. "Let's go take it to him."

"Great idea lass!" Foxy laughed, "I can't wait to see his face!"

* * *

><p>As Mike quietly slept with his headphones around his neck, he failed to notice the characters walk in and surround him once again. Then, Bonnie tapped him on his shoulder and the man swung his eyes wide open and screamed that Chica was holding out a pizza for him.<p>

"I don't want pizza okay!" he hollered within the entire diner before pointing to the doors.

"Now get out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I believe that this wasn't the best stopping point but it's enough for this chapter. It was kinda tuff.<strong>

**Update coming soon. **

**Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm going to answer some review question right now just so you don't have to worry about it anymore as you read. **

**1. To guest known as pacotaco: Mike is going to get along with the characters in the story once he knows of Bonnie and Evelynne. After all, he's going to have to help him get her somewhat. ^_^ I only made him like this in the last chapter cause I wanted him to feel irritated with going back to work there. **

**2. To the guest who has the name "Evelynne" : How nice! I guess maybe you might be Bonnie's crush after all. ^-^ Teehee!**

**Those are the only two I have so far in the review box. I'll answer more once you guys leave some more REVIEWS for me. :-) **

**Please review doe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p><em>"Bonnie! <em>_Bonnie help me!" _

_Bonnie activated to life and gasped upon hearing the familiar voice he cared for crying for him somewhere within the diner. Panicking, the purple animatronic jumped offstage and hurried over to Mike's office, thinking she had been calling from there. The left door had shut suddenly before he had arrived and that led him becoming more fearful before hurrying out of the left hall. Before he could get through the right doorway, the door had shut on him and he had no choice but to look out from the window to see what was going on inside the security guard's office. _

_Evelynne was strapped in a chair, similar to the way the animatronics had done to Mike, with duck-tape strapped over her mouth surrounded by Freddy, Foxy, and Chica. But if that was the case, then how was she calling for Bonnie's name? Was it a hallucination? Or not?_

_While Bonnie was banging aggressively on the window to try and get their attention, a cold long hand placed atop his shoulder and the rabbit turned his head before noticing that it was the Marionette, who shook his head disappointedly while staring out the window with the bunny. _

_"I tried..." he said. "She should've been one all those years ago..." _

_"What? What are they doing!" Bonnie gasped as he saw each of his friends taking a step closer to Evelynne, who was sobbing uncontrollably through the tape, muffling screams for help. The puppet stared while Bonnie started to panic, and making his hands into balls of fists, he screamed for his buddies attention by banging on the window again but the marionette interrupted him. _

_"That won't work. They can't here you Bonnie." _

_"What are they going to do to her?! Stop! Help her please!" the rabbit pleaded while the puppet just shook his head. _

_"It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." _

_Evelynne lifted her eyes and looked out the window, staring at Bonnie deeply in his eyes with tears streaming down her face while he called her name and reassured her that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to save her. However, his worst fear came true when the other animatronics pounced and attacked her, screeching from each of their voiceboxes. Bonnie screamed and his jaw dropped open while staring at all of the gruesome blood that splattered over the floor with his friends tearing her flesh. _

_"No guys stop it! You're killing her! Stop!" Bonnie angrily shouted while pounding on the window. "Stop!" _

_His friends continued to ignore him and finally stepped away from the woman, who was gruesomely murdered strapped in the chair. Seeing her this way crushed Bonnie completely and the door finally opened up while his friends grinned evilly, watching their friend run over to the dead woman and hugging her bloody corpse in the chair lightly, nearly coating his chest and lower jaw in her blood. _

_As Bonnie began to sniffle and sob while continuing to embrace her, Foxy spoke. "We should've done this a long time ago Freddy..." _

_"You're absolutely right Foxy!" the bear laughed goofily before Chica interrupted them both. _

_"Let's stuff her." _

_"Bonnie, help us." Freddy demanded. _

_Bonnie turned his head and glared at each of his friends who were coated in blood, grinning maniacally. He shook his head and hugged Evelynne's corpse protectively right before his friends took a couple more steps closer to them. _

_"Don't touch her!" Bonnie snapped. "Get away from us!" _

* * *

><p>"Don't come any closer! Stay away from her! You understand?! Leave us alone! Leave us alone! Leave us-"<p>

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie jerked awake horrified and saw that Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were standing in front of him while the bear had been shaking him to wake up. The rabbit panted heavily while receiving worried, concerned faces coming from each of his friends before Freddy released him from his hands and took a step back while examining the state the bunny was in.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Bonnie nodded his head while he shook uncontrollably. Chica went to his side and placed an arm around his shoulders while shushing him to relax. Foxy and Freddy continued to remain standing while the other two took a seat lying against the stage's walls. The bear and fox stared down at the rabbit blankly, waiting for him to speak. After regaining his system to cool down, Bonnie stuttered and decided to share his dream with his friends.

"It was h-here...I was alone...you guys were in the office...with Evelynne...strapped up...puppet...you killed her in front of me. Blood everywhere."

"Bonnie me lad," Foxy interrupted. "You mean to tell us here that we killed your lassie?"

"Aye Aye captain." Bonnie sniffed before burying his head into Chica's arms while Freddy and Foxy's eyes saddened as they watched their friend beginning to cry in the chicken's arms. "It was such a horrible dream!"

"I know Bonnie, I know." Chica shushed him as she patted him softly on his back while he continued to let his emotions run out. She looked up at the other two animatronics and frowned while the bear started to think of what to say about this whole 'Evelynne and Bonnie' situation again. Normally, he would've gotten mad, but he had been trying his best to be okay with it since he knew his friend cared for her like he did for them. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he spoke softly.

"Bonnie?"

The purple animatronic lifted his head and looked up to the bear. "Yes Freddy?"

"I'll tell you what. From now on, Evelynne will become a part of the Fazbear crew."

Foxy and Chica's jaws dropped open and they stared at him in disbelief while Bonnie began to grin widely and stopped sniffling. Standing up, he took a couple of steps towards his best friend and the two were now standing face to face with each other.

"You? You mean it Freddy?"

Freddy nodded his head. "Absolutely."

Bonnie screamed from his voicebox which made the others wince painfully while cowering upon the loud screech. He pulled Freddy to him and embraced him happily while letting all of his strength go in the hug, which made no effect on Freddy since they were about the same size.

"Oh thank you so much Freddy! I love you so much buddy!"

Freddy patted him on the back before they released each other while Foxy and Chica happily stood on the side, watching the two interact with each other.

"Ready for another new day today?" Freddy asked the bunny who went over to the other side of the stage to grab his guitar. Holding it in his hands, Bonnie grinned widely while glancing at each of the animatronics.

"You bet!" he laughed

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, 1981 <em>

"Did you see her!" Bonnie exclaimed in delight as he and the other three animatronics were hanging by the kitchen, finishing up their pizzas at late hours. "She was the most smallest thing I've ever seen. And touched!"

"Wait, you held a baby?" Freddy asked as the bunny nodded his head hyperly. "You're not serious."

"No I am!" the rabbit replied, "I'm being as honest as I can be."

"How honest is that?"

"Honest enough, I guess."

"Yeah, I think he's telling the truth Freddy." Chica came in as she winked at the animatronic bunny. "We would know when Bonnie lies or not."

"Arrrrr," Foxy said, "I saw him holding it when those little rascals stole me hook onstage and made me chase after 'em."

"Did they walk the plank captain?" Freddy giggled while the fox shook his head side to side.

"No, little ones got away."

"That's too bad. I would've made them even if they had to leave."

"Arrrrrrr."

While Freddy and Foxy began a conversation with each other, Bonnie and Chica left to the Show Stage and sat at the edge, dangling their feet as they quietly sat next to one another. During this time, Bonnie had a minor crush on the animatronic chicken, along with the other two, but Chica was unaware of it all and the other three kept it as their deepest secret from one another to avoid of her knowing.

"So," Chica began as she turned and smiled at the purple bunny, who began to get nervous. "How did you like your pizza?"

"It was great cheeks," Bonnie replied with a toothy smile that made the chicken giggle up a bit. "Never could've had any better."

"I think Freddy didn't enjoy it as much." she lowered her head as she stared down at her feet. "I always thought that he liked cheese."

"Hey! Cheese is my favorite!"

"Yeah, but Freddy wants something besides cheese and that's all I know how to make for now."

"Well," Bonnie paused as he thought of something that might help the chicken, "You c-could always add some pepperoni."

"Pepperoni pizza!? But that's the children's favorites!"

"It's just a suggestion cheeks." Bonnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...alright. Thanks Bon." she smiled delightfully as she embraced him in a warm hug. The animatronic rabbit couldn't help himself but smile nonchalantly since he knew that there was a possibility that Chica liked Freddy better than him. It hurt him to even think about such a thing because all Bonnie ever really wanted was to have somebody with him. A mate or whatever Foxy would say.

But he knew that no one would ever be with him to make him happy.

Ever.

* * *

><p><em>Fredbear's Family Diner, present day <em>

Chica had the slightest feeling that the manager of the restaurant was up to something since she had seen him head into his office with Mike following right behind him. Something about a 'New Addition' and 'Chica' and blah blah blah. Freddy and Bonnie were also well aware of it but didn't intend on listening to what the two adults were saying. Chica, however, was getting rather suspicious of it all.

When the men were out of sight, the animatronic chicken stopped peeking from the curtains and quickly demanded for her best friends' attention. "Guys! Guys!"

Freddy was rather annoyed since he was napping and activated to life. "What is it Chica?"

"Yeah, don't you know it's resting hours?" Bonnie added as he rubbed his eye tiredly. Chica frowned and glared at the bear, who was very much surprised of her sudden change in behavior.

"I overhead the manager and Mike talking about me and a new addition."

"And?" Freddy folded his arms.

"M-Maybe the boss wants to replace me?"

"Nonsense Chica!" Freddy yelled that nearly made both the other animatronics jump in startlement. "They can't replace you. They never will."

"Yeah," Bonnie grinned, "You'll always be everyone's favorite chickadee!"

"Oh you guys." Chica giggled as she felt herself blushing. "You are really sweet. Maybe you're right. Maybe I just took it the wrong way."

Freddy nodded while Bonnie stepped forward to give his favorite friend a loving hug.

And she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i didn't really have the slightest idea on what this chapter would be about. I had a difficult time trying to come up with us. Please tell me if you liked it though. <strong>

**So, please review and I will update very soon. **

**Peace x3 !**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow another chapter. I just feel so confident and proud of this story and the progress it has gotten so far. Thank you to those who support this story and myself by far. It helps me so much :'). So it's time to answer some questions. **

**To Calliope Oft: Maybe your answer will be slightly answered in this chapter and will be better explained in the next. I don't want to spoil anything just yet and keep everybody wondering you know? I like some of the ideas you suggested and actually took one. So thanks! :D Glad you like it. **

**To Venomousbook38: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me. ;3 **

**To EG (guest): Yeah, Mike is grumpy :/. Oh well, tuff for him. He wanted that job, he has to work. And I can't tell you what I have in store for the ending just yet mkay? :). And i'll do more flashbacks don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p>"Now hold still for me hun alright?"<p>

The little girl bit her lip uncomfortably as she watched the doctor take out a large needle from her coat pocket, smiling as she was ready to place it into the victim's lower back. She began to get nervous since she didn't know if this was going to hurt her or not but she had the slightest feeling that it was if she was not still. It was something like out of a horror movie where the suspenseful music would get louder and louder as the killer came closer with his weapon and then it would end with a loud climax that would make you jump. And that's exactly what happened when the doctor finally injected the shot inside of the victim's back, making the little girl sniff. The mother who had been in the room with her daughter stifled a laugh when she saw her daughter jump once the doctor stuck the needle into her cat's back. The veterinarian couldn't help but smile as well while she continued injecting the medicine inside of the calm animal.

"Madeline, it's alright." the child's mother reassured her as the veterinarian finally finished the injection before turning her back to them and placing the needle cover while the daughter looked worriedly over at her parent, patiently waiting approval from the doctor if she was able to hold her cat once again. Finally, after placing the empty needle back inside her coat pocket, the doctor went over to the table and gracefully scooped the cat up in her arms before bending down to return it to the young girl.

"Here you go honey. Thank you for letting me help your kitty."

"What do you say Madi?"

The little girl took the cat from the doctor's arms and blushed as the woman gave her the softest smile a person could give to any child. "Thank you."

With a chuckle, the vet stood back up on her feet after stroking the child's cheek tenderly with such love and passion filling in her heart. "Your welcome sweetie." With that, the young girl ran out of the small room with her cat bouncing up and down in her arms, screaming with joy and excitement that they were finally going home. The mother shook hands with the veterinarian and smiled. "Thanks Eve."

"Anytime." Evelynne smiled as she watched her walk out the door to catch up with the child. "Have a great day Laura."

"You too." the woman called back.

Yes, it was quite obvious now to know that Mrs. Duran was the local town's official animal doctor. Heck, that would now explain of the large house she has! Pets were her passion and her gift of kindness made almost every animal trust her when they came in to see her. She wasn't rough with them and never got angry, especially if they acted up. She believed deep down in her heart that each animal was loving and she treated them as human beings.

Rereading the cat's informational folder, Evelynne immediately noticed that this was her last little visitor and wouldn't have another appointment until tomorrow evening and it was Sunday anyways. They never open to the public on Sundays unless you have made a scheduled appointment.

"Jenny!" she called within the building as she exited the room and was heading straight back to her office. "Jenny!"

"Yes!"

"Who's scheduled to see me tomorrow?"

A young blonde nurse hurried over, fanning her face with her hands as she stood in the middle of the doorway, placing her hands on her bloated hips and panting heavily. Evelynne looked up and smiled when she saw her veterinary assistant, who returned a pleasant one back. Pushing up her glasses, the woman replied. "Well, we have a cat named Coco coming in for a vaccine and a parrot named Tiki with an injured wing."

"Great. Your shift is over. You can head home now hun."

"Really? This early?" Jenny asked while the doctor nodded her head softly. "Alright, Eve. I'll see you tomorrow!" the young assistant replied happily before taking off out of Mrs. Duran's office. Evelynne smiled to herself and collected all of the folders that had been scattered everywhere and stacked them neatly on the edge of her desk. Feeling rather accomplished with her work for today, the woman decided that it was best for her to be heading home as well since the clock in the room read 11:30 pm.

Gathering up her things, she headed out of the building and closed up shop. Ready to relax and head home.

* * *

><p>The drive home seemed rather longer than the last one but Evelynne wasn't too worried about it. She was used to driving late if she had to work just to attend to her patients. Their health mattered more than anything and the kind veterinarian offered that if there was ever an emergency, she would be there right away. Everyone looked up to her and couldn't have met much more of a positive person. Even Evelynne considered herself as her own best friend.<p>

Parking the car in the garage and pushing the remote button that dangled as a part of her keys, the garage shut and the lights immediately switched on when it felt the presence of a person once she stepped out of the vehicle. Before she headed inside her house, she pressed the other button on the remote control and shut off her alarm system. Hearing it's beep signal, she unlocked the garage door and entered inside. Feeling rather a bit lazy to switch all of her lights on, she clapped her hands and the entire living room and kitchen brightened up gorgeously, including the outside light which had her two small dogs barking and shaking in excitement as they watched her throw herself on her vanilla-colored couch.

Stretching, the woman yawned and hollered aloud proudly. "It feels so good to be home!"

* * *

><p>Back at the diner, Foxy and Freddy were having an arm wrestling match while Bonnie and Chica watched and encouraged one of them to win. Now, Freddy was a larger bot compared to the pirate and usually wins these kinds of matches, except for a couple Bonnie had won, but Foxy was more determined to beat the animatronic bear this time and be referred to as a champ tonight.<p>

"Go Foxy! Go Foxy!" Bonnie cheered as he focused long and hard on the struggling pirate's endoskeletal hand held tightly with Freddy's large furry one. "You can do this!"

"Freddy! Freddy! Come on Freddy!" Chica encouraged the bear as he gave the pirate the most amusing smirk. Clearly there was no struggle and strength on him making Foxy weaker. Bonnie noticed Foxy's change and began to panic. He did not want him to lose.

"Foxy no don't do it!"

"I can't do it no more me lad. I'm losing all of my strength."

"No! I'll jump in for you buddy!"

"Bonnie, no. Don't you dare. That's cheating." Freddy glared at the bunny who returned a rather unpleasant one back to the bear.

"I don't care Freddy. Foxy is my friend and I'm gonna do this for him!"

Without no hesitation, Foxy released Freddy's hand and jumped out of the chair when Bonnie immediately came in and grabbed ahold of Freddy's arm. The tension of the two large bots made Chica and Foxy take a couple of steps back since they knew this usually was very rough and dangerous. There also was a sudden change in the atmosphere and the entire diner felt like it was about to go down with Freddy and Bonnie.

Mike heard all of the commotion and came hurrying out of his office, thinking it was an ultimate emergency. His eyes darted over to where the four animatronics were standing and saw that Bonnie and Freddy were having what appeared to be an arm wrestling match.

"Oh my god. What are you guys doing?" the security guard shook his head as he couldn't help but smile upon seeing the bots trying to win the battle.

"Well Foxy and Freddy were having an arm wrestling match, but Bonnie wanted to help and decided to take his place." Chica said as she glanced from Mike to the two animatronics while Foxy nodded his head in agreement as they waited for the winner. So far, neither Bonnie or Freddy had lost and things were getting a lot more rougher and nastier since the two were staring at one another with hatred in their eyes.

"I'm gonna win!"

"No, I am."

"Okay ladies..." Mike laughed nervously as he patted Bonnie on the back. "I think it's time to stop playing now."

"Are you kidding?!" the animatronic bunny gasped. "No!"

Upon Bonnie's words, the bunny's strength got much more aggressive on Freddy and since the bear had been in the same position for too long, he could feel some of his wires get loose in his arm and was almost about ready to quit but he wanted to prove that he was no quitter and no way was Bonnie going to beat him again. Growling similar to an actual bear, Freddy tried to release all of his strength on Bonnie but on the inside of his arm, a wire had sprung loose that made him wince and that led Bonnie to easily pull his arm. They had been playing and holding onto each other so hard that when Freddy released his strength, Bonnie had slammed his arm and accidentally broke the table as he slammed him all the way to the floor.

Mike screamed while Chica and Foxy clapped their hands and Bonnie helped Freddy up. Pulling his hair, the security guard's eye twitched upon seeing the cut-in-half table, which made all four animatronics stare at the panicked human with awe as he stared at Bonnie and Freddy.

"Do you realize how much trouble I am gonna be in for this table!?" Each animatronic barely shook their heads. "In a lot of fucking trouble! And it's your goddamn fault Bonnie!" he snapped as he pointed an angry finger at the bunny. Foxy growled and stepped in front of him as a part of defense and stared at Mike, giving him the dirty eye. "Watch where you point that bloody finger lad."

"I need to have this table fixed before tomorrow."

"Why?" Chica asked.

"What do you mean why? So I don't get fired and-and maybe sued!"

"Weren't you fired before?" Freddy brought up as the security guard immediately shut his mouth right after the bear's words, knowing that he couldn't argue with that one since it was automatically true.

"Yeah, well that's different. This is your property!"

"No it's not."

"Uh hello! Fazbear Entertainment?!"

"They chose to name it after me but even if that was my official table, I wouldn't want to fix it." Freddy replied as he gave Bonnie a pat on the back. "Plus Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property-"

"Or person." Foxy grinned evilly as he lifted his hook in the air, almost wishing desperately that he could hurt the security guard. Mike gulped fearfully and kept immediately quiet since he did not like where this conversation was leading to and how the robots were responding back. He than began to regret his tone on them and looked at Bonnie. "Look, guys. I'm-I'm sorry okay? I just don't want to get in trouble for this."

"We'll fix it for you don't worry." Bonnie smiled. "By the time the diner opens, table will be good as new!"

"I guess then. Whatever works is best for me." Mike replied as he examined the broken table one last time. "Just make it look the way it was will ya'?"

"Yeah yeah Mikey," Foxy rolled his eyes before pointing an angry finger to the hallway. "Get back in that office so we can start workin' on your precious table."

Without saying another word, the security guard immediately dashed off back to his office while the robots began to get to work.

* * *

><p>After cooling herself in a nice shower, Evelynne sat on the floor of her bedroom in the dark with only a lite candle firing softly in front of her. She was sitting yoga style and had her hands neatly folded on her legs as someone behind her was gently brushing her long beautiful hair. Though no hesitation came from her, she felt the need this time that it was ok for him to be in her life once again.<p>

Each small pull made no effect on the woman since she was calm and had her eyes shut closed as she sat straight and let her visitor continue brushing her hair.

"I haven't talked to you for quite a long time my dear."

"I know."

"I'm proud of how much you've accomplished with yourself. You have grown into a strong, beautiful woman."

"Thank you." she giggled warmly.

"Your welcome. When do you plan to go tomorrow?" he asked as he finally finished brushing every inch of her hair.

"I don't know. I suppose...maybe around 3 or 4:00?"

"You suppose?"

Evelynne opened her eyes and got up from her position before heading over to her large bed, not looking back at her visitor. "Yes."

There was a pause which started to make the elegant woman worry and wonder of where her visitor had gone once the candle light went out. Her eyes weren't adjusted correctly to the dark just yet but she knew that he was not a threat to her anymore since she had forgiven him for his actions.

Evelynne lay down on her back and stared directly up at the ceiling before noticing the figure standing next to her bed in the pitch darkness.

"Get some rest."

She nodded her head while he tucked her in. She smiled up at his pleased face and then shut her eyes, as she couldn't help but fall asleep after being up for a couple of hours with her visitor as it was now going on 4AM.

He sighed and stared at her softly. He still remembered her from when she was young and couldn't help but continue to see her that way still. Now that she had aged, she looked much more heavenly then she did as a girl. Especially during her teen years. Though Bonnie had missed a chunk of her life growing up and didn't get a chance to see her age until now, he had been more involved in her life than him since he could go anywhere he wished when he wanted too. Truth be told, he didn't like the fact that Bonnie wanted to be with Evelynne all of a sudden after years of seeing her. It seemed as if he was only infatuated and didn't see her for who she really was.

Maybe sometime she'll forget about him again. Maybe. Just maybe.

If not, he would have to pay that rabbit another visit.

He was the Marionette after all. He could go anywhere.

And he could do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now the Marionette is playing a good role in this story in order for it to work. It'll all make sense when I keep updating chapters, especially why is he with Evelynne and stuff. I'm also certain like how Freddy doesn't want Bonnie dating Evelynne, Marionette's going to do the same thing but with Evelynne. <strong>

**Also the dream and deal in the past will be explained in the next chapter. Purple man might even be involved, BUT more than likely only mentioned briefly since I don't know who he is. Also waiting for a story on the third game. **

**Please review and thanks for your time!**

**Peace! 3**


End file.
